Flower hunter rewrite
by HiddenName
Summary: This is a story about Gon's young twin sister Hana. She met someone in the forest one day that changed her life completely. [This is rewrite of my original story. I hope you guys like this rewrite and maybe my original. Please enjoy.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So, I decided to keep the original story but make new one that changes Hana's personalty. I'm not changing the couple, it will be OC X Killua, that won't change ever. They will also be twins, but have completely different personalities.**_

 _ **Plus, I'm doing Hunter x Hunter 2011. It's a lot different than the 1998 and 1999. I want to try this one, so please look forward to it. In my original one, I wasn't very good with description but I'm positive with this one... I think I am now.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my original story and I hope you guys like this new one too.**_

 _ **I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Hana Freecss, 12 years old.

But... this story doesn't start when I was 12 years old. It all started when I was little, and let me just say... I was a rebellious even as a kid. I didn't follow much of the rules that Aunt Mito gave me and I don't show that much emotions either. It still surprises me even tell now of who I become.

I was in the forest with my torn blue shirt because of jumping from tree to tree. I didn't have any scratches though, but I wouldn't care anyways. I noticed a wild animal that was running down below following me. I smirked to stop as well as the animal.

"It seems like I'm getting faster than you, sensei," I look down at the animal to hear it growl at me. I couldn't help the chuckle that escape me as I jump down on the floor, "Come on," I moved my hand to have the animal running towards me.

I got in my stance as I dodge the animal as much as I can. I continue to smirk enjoying this battle I have with the animal. Now, I don't kill animals at all. All the animals in this forest are my senseis, and they teach me very well. I some times come out at night to listen far away places. I might not understand them but they do understand me.

The animal was coming towards as I was breathing heavy ready in my stance again. The animal was ready to jump at me as I smirk readying my attack but...

"Amazing. You can fight an animal."

In front of me was the animal that was alive just seconds ago, dead. My eyes went to wide and now anger. I turned around to look behind me to see who killed that animal. It was a man that I have never met or seen before. He looks injured and hunger. His clothes are ripped up and torn that surprises me to see that it wasn't from branches. I calm down to look at him straight in the eye.

"Who are you?" I spoke calmly, "What are you doing at Whale Island?"

The man looked down at me calm kneeling down towards me as I notice a his orb- shaped earring, having a bandage around his forehead, and his hair in front of him. He was wearing normal clothes nothing to flashy, a plain t-shirt, with jeans, and some boots.

"What about you?" He ask calmly reaching his arm towards me, "Your all scratch up too."

He touched my arm that suddenly started to feel pain.

"Ouch," I put my hand on my arm to feel the pain coming in my arm. I looked at my hand to see blood as I looked at my shirt, "I'm... bleeding."

I looked at the blood on my hand that was dropping to the floor surprised to now feel it. I heard something rip to look at the man seeing him rip one of his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" I asked tilting my head confused.

He grabbed my arm wrapping it around the wound, "This will stop bleeding. I'm surprised your father didn't come with you."

I look down watching the man tie the rip up sleeve, "I don't have a father," I saw his hands stop for me to continue, "I don't have a mother either. It's me and my big brother. I don't know anything about my parents. They died when we were very little."

"...I see," He lets go to stand up to make me look up at him, "...Do you... at least know your father's name?"

I looked up at him to then look down answering quietly, "Ging Freecss."

In that moment, my back was against the tree but not so hard. The man's hand was on my chin making me look up at him.

"So your the hunter's daughter," He spoke calmly but I noticed his eyes held anger in them.

"Hunter?" I asked confused.

He loosen his hold on my chin to have his eye calm down, "Yes. Ging Freecss is known as the greatest hunter. I never expected someone like you to be his daughter, well, now I can see it in your eyes."

He let go of my chin to make me have my feet on the ground. I look down to hold my arm looking up at him.

"Is my father alive?!" The man looked at me with wide eyes. His eyes tell me everything as I felt relief and somewhat happiness, "He is alive. A hunter, huh?"

"If you become a hunter then we will soon meet again," I looked up at him to see him facing me his back, "What's your name?"

"Hana," I replied calmly.

I noticed a slight smile glancing at me, "Like a flower?" I nodded my head, "I see. We will soon meet again, Hana. My name is... Chrollo Lucilfer."

Once he said his name, he just disappeared like thin air. He never did answer my question on why he came to Whale Island, but it was him that made me decided my future.

For three years, I have been determined to become a hunter. For some unknown reason, Gon told me about a man he met telling him about our father becoming a hunter. I thought it was the same guy I met but the way he describe the man, it wasn't the same guy. I have been training none stop for three years with my senseis, and I got a new weapon.

I called the weapon, Light. It shine so bright that I couldn't help but name the light it radiates. My sword has powers that goes by colors; blue increase my speed, Green is to find someone, Red is anger, Orange is to extend or shorten my sword, and silver is the color that is made of. There are many colors that this sword can have and different powers it can go with. This sword was actually giving to me at the time I was ready to become hunter.

Right now, the only way for me and Gon to become a hunter is for him to catch the Lord of the Lake. It's a big a fish that Gon can catch with his father's fishing road. I was with Aunt Mito while she was working. I had my backpack, blue short, white shirt, blue jacket and boots. I had my sword in my bag leaning against the wall crossing my arms. My hair was to my middle back when a huge crowd started to form.

I look to see Gon holding a big fish, The Lord of the Lake. I wasn't that surprised to see him with that fish as I walked next to Gon. Aunt Mito was next to me as Gon turned us smiling.

"Mito-san! Hana!" Gon shouted running towards us, "I caught the Lord, as promised... So," Gon looked at me as I nodded my head, "we can take the Hunter exam, right? Right?" Gon ask excited.

I look at Aunt Mito to see her stare at me.

I sigh smiling, "You promised," I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aunt Mito only sigh nodding her head at both of us. Gon smiled looking at Aunt Mito.

"We'll do our best. Come on Hana!" Gon shouts happy running pass Mito, "We promise to become a Hunter!"

I shrug my shoulders running after him. We were at the house getting all our stuff pack as I open the door to see Aunt Mito staring at me.

"Aunt Mito..." I quietly spoke her name.

"Your father abandoned you to become a hunter. Why would you chose to become a hunter like your father?" I sigh hearing her questions with a worried expression. I leaned against the wall hearing her shout even more, "Why Hana?"

"Just like Gon, I want to explore too," I replied making Mito's eyes wide, "I want to become a hunter so I can find my father. He's my father Mito-san. I want to explore and see why he abandoned us!"

It was quiet as I continue to look down at the floor. I stand up ready to walk pass Mito.

"You really are..." Aunt Mito starts making my eyes widen looking at her, "Ging's daughter..."

I smirked as I faced her hearing footsteps behind me.

"Yep. And that isn't going to change," I replied smirking.

It was morning as Gon and Mito said their farewells while I just watched listening to the animals saying good-bye to me. I smirked when suddenly arms were around me. I turned to see Aunt Mito smiling at me having me in her arms.

"Become a great hunter and promise to come back safe," Aunt Mito whispers in my ear.

I place my hand over her's as I nodded my head, "I promise with all my heart."

Aunt Mito smiled kissing my forehead while Gon and her did their pinky promise. Aunt Mito pulled Gon in a hug crying looking at me as I smiled at her. I was never the type of person that showed emotions that much. I nodded my heads towards Aunt Mito one more time saying good-bye then walked away.

"Wait! Hana! Wait!" Gon shouted as he ran towards me.

Gon and I ran until we finally hit the boat that was sailing. Gon was waving good-bye to everyone while I was leaning against the boat closing my eyes.

"Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!" Gon shouts to them.

Other people on the boat started laughing smirking at Gon's big mouth of being the greatest hunter in the world.

"The best Hunter in the world?" One man spoke having our attentions.

"Kid doesn't respect us," Another one spoke.

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam. But only a handful are selected. Don't say stuff that you can't back up, boy," Another spoke.

"Say," I spoke up making them look at me. "Why don't you be quiet and focus on yourself?"

"Hana," Gon whisper my name quietly.

The man was giving me dirty looks which I ignored listening to the sea. I heard some laughter to now suddenly hear seagulls panicking. I looked up at them to see them flying around in panic in circles as well.

"A storm coming," I hear Gon saying from down.

 _When did he get there?_

I walked down the stair to see a man with beard looking surprised at Gon.

"How can you tell, boy?" The man asked.

"That's what the seagulls are saying," Gon points at the seagulls. The man's eyes were wide as Gon starts to sniff the air. "Plus..." He starts jumping on the ropes as high as he can then jumps higher. He look down at the man, "It's a huge storm that's coming!" Gon shouts making me smirk.

I looked at the captain to see his eyes widen. I stand next to the captain looking up at Gon.

"Good job Gon!" I shouted making the man look at me, "Though, you forgotten to tell him that waves will be harsh, and we don't have much time to prepare for the storm that is coming ahead!"

This time the man looks at me with wide eyes as I stared back at him with a slight smirk.

"You need to listen close to seagulls. They can give you hints without saying it," I explained having the man narrowing his eyes at me smirking.

We were all inside the boat with the huge storm and the harsh waves that was making this ship move back and forth. The others were screaming frighten and started throwing up. I looked around to feel this boat moving along with the sea fast, as I looked up at the ceiling.

 _The captain must be having fun._

The boat finally calm down to see everyone not able to stand up. I couldn't help but feel sorry for these guys that said they were going to take the hunter exam. Yeah, right.

"Not a one of them can stand," I looked to see that man again, captain I believe, looking around but didn't notice me, "Pathetic. And they're supposed to be taking the Hunter Examination."

I smirked, "You and I can agree on that one," The man looked beside the door to see me with wide eyes, "And they tell us not to get our hopes up."

"You..." The captain looks at me but then looks to see Gon giving some leaves to a sick person.

"Here are some herbs. If you chew the, you'll feel a little better," Gon says smiling innocently to the man.

"That boy..." The man says.

"My older twin brother," I stated making him look at me.

We heard rummaging around to look up seeing a boy laying down reading his book. He was blond hair and brown/ grayish eyes, wearing some kind of robe. We heard the sound of an apple being a crunch to see a man with a suit having a disgusted face.

 _Must be sour..._

Suddenly, a crew mate that was really looks careless to look completely find. Not effected by the waves at all. He was helping Gon with that sick man. I couldn't help the smile that was place on my face as I watch Gon. The four of us were up on the deck inside looking at the captain and the crew, Katsuno.

"First, tell me your names," The captain orders.

"I'm Gon!" He shouts happy raising his hand.

"I'm the young twin, Hana," I spoke calmly.

"I'm Kurapika," The boy with blond and grayish brown eyes.

"It's Leorio," The guy wearing the suit says.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" The captain.

Leorio got angry to start pointing at the man, "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"

"Just answer the question!" The captain shouted annoyed.

Gon smiled at the captain, "Our dad is a Hunter," The captain looked at Gon with wide eyes having me suspicious, "We left Whale Island because we want to know why our dad desired so much to be a Hunter."

I looked at the captain to walk up to him. He looked down at me confused and shocked.

"Our father is... Ging Freecss. You may have heard of him," The captain smiled taking that as a yes.

"Hey, kids!"

Gon and I turned to look at the man name Leorio. Gon looked at him confused while I was more annoyed.

"You're not supposed to answer his question!" Leorio shouted looking at us angry.

Gon turned to look at him confused, "Why can't we tell him why we're here?"

"Not a team player, huh?" Leorio pokes Gon forehead looking angry at him, "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

"I agree with Leorio," We turn to see the speaker was the boy name Kurapika.

"What?" Leorio looks up to point at Kurapika mad, "Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"

 _Take your own advice..._

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie," Kurapika ignores Leorio to look at the Captain, and for some reason... me.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Leorio shouts angry.

"However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit," Kurapika again ignores Leorio, "That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

I sigh looking at the captain to see him pat my head, "Well, it seems that you and your brother are the only that pass."

Our eyes were wide looking at the Captain. We were all completely confused by his statement.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

The captain removed his hand from my head to look at all of us, "You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun."

 **"What?"** Kurapika and Leorio asked surprised.

"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat," The captain explains, "I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw." Leorio's and Kurpaika's face were shocked, "If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question."

I looked at Leorio then looked at Kurapika. He looked at me confused.

"Even the deepest secrets," His eyes widen to hear me speak, "can actually help you."

Kurapika looked at me for a few minutes with wide eyes before sighing looking at the captain.

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan," All of our eyes widen looking at him, "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

"So you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. A warning though," We looked at the captain, "watch out for their leader, Chrollo Lucifer."

My eyes widen in shock as to learn of this. The man that told me about my father and deciding to become a hunter is a killer. I looked down with wide eyes shock and slightly frighten.

 ** _"We will soon meet again, Hana."_**

 _What does he mean by that?_

I started shaking having my hands on my shoulders as Gon looked at me worried.

"Hana?"

I snap back to reality from Gon's voice to look at him, "Sorry. I was just lost in thought is all," I replied looking sadly at Kurapika.

He looked at me confused but I looked at away not wanting him to ask me questions.

"If they are bad as you say, captain," The captain looks down at me, "Does that mean he will die?"

"More like throwing away your life," The captain states as he looks at Kurapika.

"I do not fear death," Kurapika replies calmly, "I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

I looked at Kurapika to see for a short moment that his eyes turned red. My eyes widen as I looked back at Kurpaika.

"So, in other words, you want revenge," Leorio speaks up, "Does that require that you become a Hunter?"

"That may be the stupidiest question I've ever heard, Leorio," Kurapika replies getting Leorio angry.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" He shouts at Kurapika.

"Places accessible only to Hunters..." Leorio's eyes go wide through his explanation, "Information otherwise unobtainable... Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reason than your brain could possibly handle." The more Kurapika's speaks the more Leorio gets angry.

"Hey!" Gon raises his hand to Leorio smiling, "Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?"

"Yeah," I spoke up making him look at him, "we haven't heard anything from you besides telling him," I point at Kurapika, "to learn manners."

"Me?" Leorio smiled standing up straight, "I'll make it short. I want money," Gon looks at him with wide eyes while I sweat-drop, "Money can get you everything!A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio," Kurapika spoke up making me open my mouth trying to say something but...

"That's three times now," Leorio turns to look at Kurapika getting really angry, "Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

My eyes widen watching Leorio walk to the door while Kurapika looks at him angry.

"Take that back, Leorio-" I put my hand on Kurapika's mouth to make him look at me with wide eyes.

"Both of you need to cut it out," I spoke calmly putting my hand to my side. I looked at Kurapika and Leorio, "you both are acting worse than kids."

They looked at me with wide eyes as I sigh to look out. My eyes widen as I looked towards the Captain.

"We need to bring the sail downs!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me confused, "Why?"

"Look outside! It will explain everything!" I looked at Gon to run at the door, "Come on Gon!"

"Okay!" Gon shouts not questing me.

The four in the room look out to see a huge waterspout l outside. Leorio and Kurapika looked at it with wide eyes remembering Hana's words.

"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink." Katsuo shouts making their eyes even more wide.

Leorio was the first to run out of the room, then it was Kurapika. As soon as they come out they see the other workers getting the sail down as fast as they can. They soon see Gon at one end and Hana behind Katsuo.

 **"You both are acting worse than kids."**

There eyes widen as they looked at each other. They both look angry at each other as Leorio didn't say sorry.

I looked at Kurapika and Leorio to see them in battle not even caring about this. I looked at them angry but decided to work at this first. We kept pulling and pulling on the rope to bring it down. The storm was getting worse and worse that soon workers from my rope let's go. We didn't have enough energy for two people so we were brought in the air.

"Ahhh!" Katsuno shouted.

"Hana! Katsuo!" Gon shouts as we let go of rope. I hand onto Katsuno as I see the two fighting looking at us. They stretch their hands out to me as I stretched mine out to them. We were all the way over the ship, I was close into grabbing Kurapika's but...

"Gon!" I shouted seeing him catch my hand instead.

Leorio and Kurapika grabbed Gon's ankles to lift us up from the water. I cough from the water that was in my lungs to look at the relief and smiling Gon hugging me tightly. I smile back at him as we look at Katsuno.

The storm let up as Gon and I were siting on the deck.

"You idiots!" Leorio shouted at us, "If we hadn't grabbed Gon's legs, both of you would have been shark bait now."

"Honestly... How reckless can you two be?" Kurapika ask sighing.

"I don't hear that from a child," I teased back making Kurapika look at me.

He poked my forehead, "You almost drown along with Katsuo. Without us, you and Gon would have been underwater."

I was opening my mouth but smiled instead knowing that Kurapika was right.

"Your right," I spoke softly making him look at me surprised, "Thank you, Kurapika," I looked at Leorio, "Leorio." I smiled looking at them.

"Gon! Hana!"

We turn to see Katsuo running to us smiling. Gon and I stand up to look at him.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon shouted happy.

"Thanks, Gon, Hana! You saved my life," I shook my head pointing at Kurpaika and Leorio.

"It was actually them that helped us," I looked at them to see their eyes widen.

"Thank you very much!" Katsuo says bowing down to Kurapika and Leorio.

"No, you don't need to thank me," Kurapika says sounding like it means nothing.

"Well... Yeah, I'm glad you're okay," Leorio says smiling at Katsuo.

Katsuo thanked them again returning back to his shift as I looked at them both crossing my arms. Kurapika and Leorio looked at me before finally getting the hint.

Kurapika smiled looking at Leorio, "I apologize for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio-san."

"Wh-What's with the sudden change?" Leorio asked confused and shocked, "We sound like the strangers... Just call me Leorio... Leorio works," Kurapika smiled relief, "I'm also sorry," Kurapika looked at him with wide eyes, "I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

Gon and I looked at each other smiling. I looked back at them having the smile still on my face.

"Now, was that so hard?" I asked teasing.

They looked at me angry but amused at the same time. Leorio ruffled my hair saying yeah yeah. Kurapika just smiled watching me and Leorio. We were suddenly interrupted with laughter looking at the captain.

"I like you guys!" Captain shouted happy, "Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the part closest to the exam site."

"Really?" Gon asked happy, "What about your test?"

The captain stop walking up the stair to look at us, "Like I said... It's my decision to make," The captain replies. He smiles at us, "And all four of you pass!"

We all had smiles on our faces hearing him. Gon jumped up in the air shouting yay! When his feet touched the ground, he started chuckling. The smile on my face suddenly disappeared remembering the captains words.

 _ **"Watch out for the their leader, Chrollo Lucifer."**_

 _ **"The Phantom Troupe."**_

 _Chrollo Lucifer... the leader of the phantom troupe..._

I looked at Kurapika.

 _killing Kurapika's clan..._

 ** _"We will meet again soon, Hana."_**

I closed my eyes remembering his image.

 _I hope not..._

 ** _What do you guys think? To tell the truth, on the original story I actually wanted Chrollo Lucifer to meet Hana, but then I suddenly had second thoughts._**

 ** _So tell me what you guys think about this? Plus, some of you guys like the original story so here is the deal, I'm not going to delete it. I'm just not going to finish it like I did with my vampire knight original story._**

 ** _I hope you guys like this Hunter x Hunter 2011 episode, if not then tell me and I will go back 1999 episode._**

 ** _Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys like this story. Because of my other stories this story and my other new one will take some time for it to completely be finish.**_

 _ **Please enjoy. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**_

 **Chapter 2**

We finally made it to Dolle Harbor. It was hard after what happened between Leorio and Kurpaika, including the storm. I looked around Dolle Harbor than look to see the captain and Gon talking. I walked over to them to see the captain smiling at me.

"Thanks for the ride. It was fun," I commented shaking hands with him.

"I had fun, too," Captain laughed, "Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice."

"Advice?" Gon questioned.

The captain looked to his left pointing up on the mountain, "Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop?"

"Uh-huh," Gon replies as I nodded my head.

"You should make you way there first," Captain says, "It's a shortcut to the exam site."

"A shortcut?" Gon asked excited.

I kept looking at the tree that was on top of that very hill.

"We'll do that, Captain!" Gon shouts smiling running over to Leorio and Kurapika.

I look at Gon to look at the captain, "Thanks..."

I was walking away from him but the captain shouted at me, "Hana!" I turned to look at him, "When I mention Chrollo Lucifer, why did you suddenly had that sad then fear expression on your face?"

My eyes widen as I look down at the floor, "Because..." My hands were in fist as I faced him my back, "He's the one that told me about my father."

"Huh?" The captain asked surprise.

I didn't answer him as I ran after Gon not bothering to look at him again. The captain watches Hana's back but had a look of relief yet sadness in his eyes.

"So... he wanted to make Ging suffer," The captain says to himself walking back up the ship but look at Hana's back one more time, "Good luck, Hana..."

Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and I were looking straight to see a map that can lead us to the tree.

"Huh... That's strange," Leorio says making Gon look at him confused.

"Why?" Gon asked.

"According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City," Leorio replies then lock at the map, "Right now, we're here. That tree is in the opposite direction."

"Perhaps you misheard him?" Kurapika asked as I continue to stare at the map.

"No, he told us to head toward that cedar tree," Gon replied pointing at the tree on the map.

"Two different information, huh?" I looked at Leorio then remembered the captain's words, "I'm taking... the captain's words," I walked pass Gon and Kurapika heading to the tree, "Come on Gon. We don't want to wait much longer here do we?"

"Okay!" Gon shouted running to me.

We kept walking until we heard feet moving behind us to see Kurapika following us. I looked at him nodding my head then looked straight to lift my hand up showing five.

"Hana?" Gon tilted his head and so did Kurapika.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked.

I didn't say anything as my 5 hands went to 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Hana! Gon! Kurapika!" We hear Leorio shout from all the way behind.

We walked up the mountain to continuously hear Leorio start making excuse but we didn't say anything. We walked up far to mountain to see an abandoned town.

"This is a creepy place..." Leorio says looking around, "I don't see a single person."

"No, there are plenty here," Gon says.

"He's right," I looked around hearing noises all around.

Leorio looked at me and Gon confused when suddenly doors were opening. The door opens to show a people with mask and an elderly woman right in front of us. The people with a mask and white cloak and instruments with them, and one crow.

"W-What's with this freak show?" Leorio asked looking at them.

"Doki, Doki." The woman says.

"Doki, Doki?" Leorio asked confused.

"Doki, Doki..." The woman says again.

"Doki, Doki." Leorio says gulping.

"Doki Doki two-choice quiz!" The woman suddenly shouts making us look at her with wide eyes, "You boys and girl are headed for that tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town."

 **"Huh?"** We asked looking at her.

"I shall administer a single-question quiz," The woman says.

"H-Hold on!" Leorio shouts out, "What's going on here?"

"You'll have five seconds to state your answer," The woman replies not answering Leorio's question, "Give the wrong answer, and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter exam."

"I see..." Kurapika sighs in relief, "Then this is part of the Hunter Exam."

"I see how it is," Leorio says relief as well, "I happen to be a quiz expert."

I sweat-drop looking at his over-ecstatic confidence.

 _Isn't this a hunter quiz...?_

"Wait, one question!" Leorio shouted.

"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2," The woman replies. "Any other answer will be considered incorrect."

"Hold on!" Leorio shouts making us to look at him, "All three of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified, too?"

"As if that would happen!" Kurapika replies crossing his arms. Gon smiles while I sigh, "What scared me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening."

"I'm just worried of Leorio blowing it for us," I commented.

"What was that?" Leorio asked looking at me and Kurapika angry.

"But you know..." Gon spoke up making us turn to look at him, "This way's easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer."

"By us, you mean mostly me, Kurapika, and Leorio, and not you?" I asked looking at him. Gon sweat-drop rubbing his head, "If it's a math question then we know your no good at that."

"Haha... Yeah, I'm not good at quizzes," Gon rubs the back of his head making look down sadly.

"That isn't something to be proud of, Gon," I sweat-drop like Leorio and Kurapika did.

"Hey, there. Hurry it up," Someone shouted making us to look at the stranger, "Or else I'll answer the question first."

He looks like a gullible person that thinks that he's better than anyone else. I looked at Kurapika to see him look back at me.

"Who are you-"

"Go ahead," I cut off Leorio making him look at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" Leorio asked.

I looked at Leorio to have a calm expression on my face, "If we see an example we can know what the questions are ahead of time. It will be better and we might have a good shot in solving the questions."

Leorio blinked finally understanding, "Oh... All right, we'll let him go first."

Kurapika and Gon agreed having us scoot back to allow him walk further.

"Here is your question..." The woman says, "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one," My eyes widen listening to this question, "Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?"

Everyone gasp hearing this question.

"H-How is this even a quiz?" Leorio asked looking angry.

I repeat the question one more time in my head to have my eyes widen.

 _It's not a quiz..._

We heard one buzz from the guy looking at him with wide eyes, "The answer is 1," He replies.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The woman asked.

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another lover," The man replied.

"You may pass," The woman says saying behind her.

"What?" Leorio shouts.

The man looks at us with a smirk, "You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios," He runs behind the crowd.

"Hey, now! That's all bull!" Leorio shouts getting angry, "How was that the right answer?"

"Leorio," I shouted his name but not too loudly. Leorio looked at me confused, "You need to calm down. Nothing good comes from you when your angry."

Leorio clicked his tongue calming down at little, "I'm done. I'm finding a different route."

"It's too late!" The woman shouted making us look at her, "Refuse to take the quiz, and you're disqualified."

Leorio got even more angry, "Th-That's just ridiculous!" Leorio shouts, "Different people would expect different answers! There is no right answer!"

My eyes and Kurapika's eyes were wide as we looked at each other. We nodded our heads to look at Leorio.

 **"Leorio!"**

"Wait!" The woman cut us off. We turned to look at her with wide eyes, "Not another word from you two. Say anything but the answer, and you're immediately disqualified."

I looked at her with wide eyes but shut my eyes nodding my head hoping, no praying, that Leorio will understand.

"Here is your question..." The woman says, "Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?"

I open my eyes to see Leorio gritting his teeth becoming even more angry. He starts walking over to a big block of wood.

"Five," The woman says, "Four," I looked at Leorio with wide eyes as I step forward watching him, "Three. Two," Leorio starts walking forward and so did I but I kept watching him, "One," Nobody answer, "Buzz. Time's up."

Leorio jumps up making me move fast in front of her. I narrowed my eyes Leorio looking at him calmly as he see with me with wide eyes. He stops from the block of wood to my head as Kurapika was in front of me.

"Don't stop me, Kurapika, Hana!" Leorio shouts looking at angry at Kurapika, "I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!"

"Calm down, Leorio!" Kurapika shouted.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Leorio asked angry.

While I sigh hearing Kurapika trying to make Leorio understand that we pass. I looked at the woman to see her stare at my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked forgetting that I was knelling down.

I stand up to see her look at me calmly but a smile was on her face, "Yes. Thank you."

"Good," I jump down to see Leorio looking at me. I turned to look at the woman, "May you show us the right path?"

The woman smile, "Of course," She stand up walking over to the doors that are opening, "This is the right path." The doors had a little light all the way to the end, "This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top."

"Oh, so that's what this was about..." Leorio says sighing.

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree," The woman says.

I look at Gon to see him in deep thought as I smile.

 _He figured it out..._

"They serve as Navigators," I heard the woman say, "If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site."

Leorio let go of the block of wood to walk over to the woman, "Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness."

"Don't be. I don't mind," The woman says, "I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you," The woman looks at Leorio with a smile, "Do your best to become a good Hunter."

The Leorio smile nodding his head when Gon sigh deeply siting on the ground.

"It's no use. I can't think of an answer," Gon says.

Kurapika and Leorio were laughing.

"You were still trying to find the answer?" Leorio asked.

"I actually understand why," I replied making them look at me, "every hunter goes through trials."

"And even a quiz like this can become real one day," Gon finishes having Kurapika's and Leorio's eyes widen.

Kurapika and Leorio looked at me and Gon realizing now.

We nodded our heads towards the woman waving good-bye to walk down the right path. We arrived outside the path to have Leorio walk behind us very slowly.

"'Walk two hours,' she said?" Leorio complains making me sigh for this is the hundreds time he complained, "It was two hours, two hours ago!"

We look at the beware of the beast sign to hear more complains from Leorio. I couldn't help but get irritated hoping the beast could eat him. I look straight to know see the cabin the woman was talking about in front of us. We walked to the cabin knocking on the door hearing no reply.

"Hell? Anyone home?" Leorio asked.

"Are they out?" Gon asked.

A shiver runs down my spine, "I don't have good feeling about this."

Leorio slowly open the door showing us a bests holding a woman and a man on the floor injured. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and I grabbed our weapons from the beast.

"It's a Magical Beast!" Leorio shouts.

"A Magical Beast?" Gon asked.

"A transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko!" Kurapika explains, "They can take human form!"

My eyes widen looking at Kurapika then look at the woman in his hands, "Human form..."

"That's an extremely intelligent creature!" Kurapika continues as I step back a little.

"There's a woman in his arms!" Gon shouted alert.

"And the guy on the floor needs medical attention..." Leorio says mentioning the man on the floor.

The Kiriko jump to the woman taking the woman with him. Kurapika, Gon, and I chase after the Kiriko while Leorio watch over the man. I jumped from tree to tree along with Gon behind me. Kurapika was running at a fast pace on the ground.

"Kiriko! Let her go!" Gon shouts.

The Kiriko smirked looking at Gon, "Take her from me, if you can!"

Gon stops jumping to continue walking with Kurapika. I shook my head looking at the Kiriko in front of me to extend my sword. My eyes widen to see the Kiriko dodge it making my eyes widen. My sword turn blue as my speed increase to now stand in front of the Kiriko.

"Let her go..." I spoke making him smile.

He jumped up really high, almost too high for my liking. My hands were in fist as I try my best to jump as high as I can like him but failed. I use the blue power to increase my jump but that only increase my jump.

 _Damn..._

I tighten my hold on the sword to feel a power going through me. My eyes widen as I look down at the sword showing a very, very light... yellow. My eyes widen when I looked up at the Kiriko smiling down at me ready to attack. I narrowed my eyes having the yellow color on my sword trying to jump to see that I jumped as high as the Kiriko.

"Let her go!" I shouted smacking the Kiriko on the forehead.

The Kiriko drop the girl to have Kurapika catch her and Gon to stand next to me. Kiriko landed on a tree branch glaring at us.

"Stupid kid. You'll pay for this!" Kiriko shouted jumping from branch to branch.

Gon and I looked at each other nodding our head following the Kiriko. We kept following the Kiriko until we suddenly lost him in the forest. I closed my eyes feeling the any hint of where disturbance in the forest. I heard rustling to open my eyes seeing the Kiriko moving. Gon and I move to branch to branch but I noticed something was different from this Kiriko.

The way it jumped branch to branch was more graceful and careful than before. It kept jumping until hiding in a bush that I stop at another branch but didn't notice Gon with me.

"Gon!" I shouted to look down at the cliff seeing him climbing by his fishing rod.

I sigh in relief when suddenly a paw was over my mouth pulling me back. I put my hand over the paw to here the Kiriko chuckle behind me.

"You did a wonderful job trying to find me this far," The Kiriko spoke making my eyes widen.

This voice didn't sound at all like the one before either, it was more... feminine. The Kiriko's paw was now around my throat trying to chock me.

"You can't scream for help," The Kiriko says.

"I... I don't need to," I replied. The Kiriko look at me with wide eyes hesitating on chocking me, "I didn't do anything to you so I don't understand why you would attack me." I looked at the Kiriko calmly.

"W-What?" The Kiriko says with wide eyes. The Kiriko let go of my throat to make me look at... her, "How... How did you know it I didn't attack you?"

"Well... your voices are different, the way you both jump from branch to branch, and..." I look at her faces to see them different too, "Your faces are different."

The Kiriko started chuckling before becoming into full laughter. The Kiriko started laughing when suddenly Gon started smiling beside me, and another Kiriko was beside the other one.

We were now standing in front of the cabins along with Leorio and Kurapika behind us with the fake wife and husband.

"Hmm. How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" The husband Kiriko asked the wife.

"I'm ecstatic!" The wife says.

Gon turned to look at Leorio and Kurapika, "You see, the one Kurapika, Hana, and I beat up is the husband."

The sweat-drop obviously confused looking at me for understanding.

I point to the right, "Husband..." I pointed to the left, "Wife..."

They nodded their heads finally understanding as I sigh rubbing the back of my head.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The husband says, "We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam."

"I'm their daughter!" The woman raises her hand smiling.

"I'm their son!" The now healed son raises his hand smiling.

"Man, you had us fooled," Leorio says sighing.

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It's quite difficult to locate it," The husband explains.

"So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site," The wife finishes.

"Oh, that's how it works," Gon says happy.

"But we don't help every candidate," The daughter says explaining.

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to the exam," The son explains.

"Kurapika-dono," The daughter explained how Kurapika looked at her tattoos was valuable hint to understand. The tattoos says that a woman is single for life allowing him to pass.

"Leorio-dono," The son explained how Leorio healed his injuries but never expected his true form. This allowed Leorio to pass as well.

"And finally, Gon-dono, Hana-dono," The husband says making us look at him, " Gono-dono, your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter exam. Hana-dono, the same as Gon-dono's physical ability including one with your powers and weapon, and becoming one with the nature makes you also worthy to the Hunter Exam. Both of you have pass."

Gon looked at me smiling jumping up in the air having his arms around me.

"We did it!" Gon shouted.

Gon and I smiled at each other seeing the Kiriko starting to fly as we grab onto their legs.

"We will now take you to the Exam site," The husband says flying in the air showing us the sky.

 _The Hunter Exam... we finally are able to see it... I can't wait..._

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter. It took my a while on how I can make the color of yellow since it's the power to increase your jump. In the original it was when she met Leorio and try to get on the boat._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed._**

 ** _Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. Plus, I'm going to be skipping some parts and adding 2011 chapter 3 and 4 together.**_

 _ **Enjoy. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**_

 **Chapter 3**

All of us are in Zaban city, the city that leads us straight to the Hunter Exam. We are being guided by the navigators's son. I look straight but keep looking at different direction so I wouldn't lose Gon. Gon is very childish and can get distracted easy when he's interested in something. I kept walking hearing people's advertisement but choose to ignore it.

"What are you doing, Gon?!" Leorio shouts, "Let's go!"

Gon turns to look at us smiling, "Okay!" He shouts running beside me.

We kept walking for the navigator to stop looking in front of him, "It seems... that is the building."

He points up ahead but looks down at the paper. We all look up to see huge building that would be expected of the Hunter Exam. Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon walk straight to the building while I look at the navigator to see him walking somewhere else.

I tilt my head confused, "Huh?"

The navigator must have sense my confusion as he turn to look at me smiling. He points ahead of him, this time looking straight to see a little ramen restaurant. This... This was the Hunter Exam entrance.

I walk forward to stand next the navigator looking at this restaurant to somehow feel like this is unbelievable. I look at the other 3.

"Guys! That isn't the entrance!" I shouted.

They all looked at me confused as the navigator smiled pointing at the ramen restaurant.

"Wait, this isn't funny," Leorio says walking to us, "Isn't that an ordinary restaurant? You can't possibly mean that Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?"

"I do," He replies as we all look at the restaurant, "No one would ever expect the Hunter exam, with its millions of candidates, to be located here, right?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escape my lips as I see Leorio sweat-drop admitting defeat. We walked inside the restaurant to see the cook.

"Welcome!" The cook shouts looking at us.

"Is the back room open?" The navigator ask.

"What will you have?" The cook ask.

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For four," The navigator reply making the cook smirk.

"For four... How would you like them?" The cook ask.

The navigator smirk replying, "Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room," The cook allowed.

The navigator started walking showing us to the back room. He open the door to show us one table and four seats for us to sit.

"Wait here," He instructed.

"Wait?" Leorio asked, "Where are the others?"

"I can't wait for the steak combo," Gon says excitedly making me sweat-drop.

"Gon, that was just the password to get us inside," Kurapika explain making me nod my head.

"Oh, we don't get to eat?" Gon says disappointed.

I sigh sitting down crossing my arms.

"One in every ten thousand..." We all turned to look at the navigator, "The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck."

Gon raises his hand smiling at the navigator, "Thanks!"

The navigator was first surprised but shook his hand with a smile, "I would be happy to serve as you Navigator next year, as well."

He closed the door then heard clicking noises to have the room start moving.

"It appears this room is an elevator," Kurapika explains.

I look at Kurapika to see him looking around the room.

 ** _"The Phantom Troupe."_**

My eyes widen as I stand up walking to Kurapika. Kurapika looks at me surprised putting his bag down.

"I need to talk to you," I point to the corner of the room.

Kurapika nodded his head as we walk over to the corner while Gon and Leorio start talking. I lean against the wall as Kurapika leans against the wall next to me.

"What do you need to talk about?" Kurapika asked.

"...The Phantom Troupe," I whispered seeing Kurapika's eyes turn red. I point at his eyes, "Why did your eyes turn red? What did the Phantom Troupe want with your clan?"

"...Scarlet eyes," Kurapika replied slowly. My eyes widen but soon narrowed as he continues, "That's why the Kurta were targeted. We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

"Then..."

Kurapika nodded his head, "They took every single eyes from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish... I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!"

I look down not even aware of something that he did so horrible, "I understand taking revenge on your brethren's would set peace to your mind, but... why only them?" Kurapika looked at me with wide eyes, "They might have done something like that to everyone... take their loves ones, their treasures, and the peace. You should take revenge on what the Phantom Troupe did to everyone."

"Hana..." Kurapika says my name as I continue to look down at the floor, "Have you met the Phantom Troupe?"

I flinched but answered with a soft, "...Yes..." Kurapika's eyes were wide as I explained, "3 years ago I met their leader, Chrollo Lucifer. I still don't know why he was Whale Island or why he was injured like he was 3 years ago. He told me before he left was his name, my father that was hunter."

"He was the man that told you about your father?" Kurapika asked.

I nodded my head continuing, "He's the one that inspired me to become a hunter and find my father. He told me before he left that we will meet again," I put my hands on my arms shaking, "After what the captain told me and what you said about them. I don't want to meet him. I don't know if I should be afraid or... feel excited."

"Excited?" Kurapika asked as I stare at him with my eyes having no fear in them.

Kurapika's eyes were wide staring at me, "Excited to see the man that help with my future. Excited to test my skills against him while I become a hunter," I put my hands in a fist, "I... actually want to meet him again and fight him."

"...Hana..." Kurapika put his hand on my shoulder looking at me with smile, "Let's find them together."

I looked at him with wide eyes but nodded my head having a smile on my face. The elevator beeped stating that we were on the floor that we need to be. I look at Gon to see him smiling at me grabbing my bag and Kurapika's to us. We took our bags as the doors open showing us many people in the dark, closed underground. Many of them were glaring at us which I ignored not caring on what they think.

"Strange atmosphere down here," Leorio comments.

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in their own right..." Kurapika whispers.

"Excuse me..." Gon shouts smiling.

Gon stops smiling to look at their serious expression but then looks away.

"Everyone's really tense," Gon says.

Kurapika looks at Gon then looks down at me as I look back at him. I shrug my shoulders looking at everyone.

"Hell. Please take a number," A green little glob says handing us a badge.

The green glob gives Leorio the number 403, Kurapika number 404, Gon number 405, and I get number 406. He explains that we must keep this badge on us at all times as we put it on our shirts.

"Haven't seen you guys around before." Someone shouts making us look up to see a guy siting on the tubes, which are on the wall. "Yo."

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

"More or less," The man jumps down showing us blue shirt walking to us, "After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt."

 **"Thirty-five times?!"** We shouted surprised.

"Well, you should say I'ma n exam veteran," The man says smiling while I sweat-drop.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. My name is Tonpa."

"I'm Gon," He says shaking Tonpa's hand.

Tonpa looks at me, "Young twin sister, Hana," I shake his hand.

"These are our friend, Kurapika and Leorio," Gon instructed them. They nod their heads towards Tonpa. Gon turns to look at Tonpa with a smile as always, "Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?"

"Well, I have the most experience here," Tonpa replies looking around, "but there are a few others. For instance, there's him..." He starts pointing at people, "Number 255, Todo the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength. And he's smarter than he looks."

I had to roll my eyes looking at him. I can just feel that he is going to be annoying.

"On the other side, we have number 103," Tonpa continues, "Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges, so you don't want to end up on his bad side. And then... Number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around. Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They perform consistently well thanks to their excellent teamwork. And number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures, by blow dart and club. There are many more, but they have taken test the most times."

I look around as he explains to have my eye catch on a guy wearing a... cape. Who in the world wears a cape in a Hunter Exam?

I kept watching him to suddenly bump into someone with red hair and heart and spades shirt. I tilted my head a little confuse on why he suddenly wears something like that. He must really like cards or something.

The man walks pass him, bumping into him, and just walks away. I continue to watch them until I saw something red coming out of his fingers tips and...

"Ahhhh!" The cape guy made a huge scream bringing everyone's attention.

The red that suppose to be blood actually looks like flowers. The flowers increase but his arms start to disappear as he knells on the ground terrified.

"Oh, how peculiar..." The man with the red hair smirking says, probably amused, "His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here."

My eyes widen as I looked at this guy. His voice sends shivers down my spine making me cringe and somehow get freaked out.

"Do take care. When you bump into someone you really should apologize," The red says smirking walking off.

"That psychopath is back again," Tonpa sweat-drops watching his back.

"Again?" Gon asked.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked.

"Number 44, Hisoka, the magician," Tonpa replies, "Last year, he was virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like."

"A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?!" Leorio shouts in disbelief.

"Of course," Tonpa replies, "Every year, the examiners and test content change. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners' determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too."

"He looks dangerous. That much is for sure," Leorio comments watching Hisoka walk to the other side.

"Oh, right..." Tonpa suddenly shouts out reaching something into his bag, "A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?"

He shows a soda can as Leorio has a smile on his face as well as Gon. We all took a soda can to look down at the can in our hands. I reached to opener when...

"There he goes again," Someone says making me stop to turn my gaze to him.

"He always plays the nice guy, despite being nastier than anyone else here," Another one says making me look at Tonpa.

"Tonpa, the rookie crusher..."

My eyes widen as I stare back at the three guys then look at Tonpa. I narrowed my eyes then look back Gon smiling.

"Gon," I called making him look at me, "I'll be right back. I need to go somewhere."

"Okay!" He shouts smiling.

I look at Tonpa walking to him whispering, "Tonpa, the rookie crusher, huh?" I noticed him flinch to make me smirk, "You must with the wrong people."

I walk pass him to feel his eyes linger on my back as I walked over to the three guys that started talking about him.

"Say," The three of them looked at me, "what is this about him being the rookie crusher?"

The three guys look down at me with wide eyes.

"You heard that..." He asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head ready to ask him something but someone spoke up, "I can tell you."

I turn at the voice to see a guy with a laptop in his hands, "And you are?" I asked having my hands on my hips.

"Number 187, Nicolas," He stretch his hand out to me as I shake his, "I can tell you anything you know. Anyone or anybody."

I tilt my head finding that is a little creepy, "So... a stalker."

The guys behind me chuckle trying to hold in their laughter. Nicolas looked at me with wide eyes and flustered.

"No, I just look up for information. Anyways, what's your name?" Nicolas ask looking at his laptop ready to type.

I sigh rubbing the back of my head, "Hana..." I replied.

He typed on his computer to suddenly have wide eyes looking at me disbelief, "I can't find your name. It also has this weird spider symbol on it."

I can feel eyes on me but I ignored to take the computer from him, "Spider?"

I look at the computer to see that he did enter my name but on the screen had a huge spider on the screen that makes it impossible to find information about me.

"Spider? Why is there a spider?" I asked looking at him giving back his computer.

"That's the symbol of the Phantom Troupe," Someone spoke out to make us look seeing a ninja guy. He lean down towards me, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone from the Phantom Troupe, right?"

I look at him straight in the eye unafraid, "No. I have no relation with the Phantom Troupe. You are...?"

"Hanzo, I'm number 294," He stretch his hand out to me allowing me to shake his hand.

"I'm Hana. I have an older twin brother, Gon," Hanzo smiled nodding his head.

"I hope we don't have to face each other on this exam," Hanzo smiles while all I did was nod my head.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. See ya," I waved my hand good-bye to them having my hands in my pockets.

I notice Tonpa looking at boy with white hair. I walk over to them but stop hearing the boy shouting at Tonpa.

"Could I have more of that juice? Must be my nerves," I tilt my head sweat-dropping listening to him.

Doesn't he know that Tonpa is trying to trick him or something. I walk over to Tonpa poking his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, H-Hana..." He says surprised as I look at the boy in front of him.

I look down at my can that hasn't been open stretching it over to the boy, "Here. I don't want it."

"Huh? Really! Thank you!" He says happily taking the can from me.

I look at him with wide eyes seeing as he drinks the whole thing. I'll admit I'm surprised that he can drink that fast or drink something at all from him. I look at Tonpa to see him surprise as well but I shrug my shoulder facing my back to them.

"Good luck with the exam," I wave to them ready to walk Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

I suddenly was bumped by someone making me lose my footing ready to touch the ground, but... in never came. I look to see an arm was over my waist and a murderous, no two murderous presence above me. I turn around quickly to see guy having a badge of 301 and... Hisoka.

"Click, Click, Click," The guy having the badge 301 says.

"Um..." I stand up tilting my head unafraid of them, "What...?"

"I think he's trying to say that he's sorry for bumping into you," Hisoka replies making a little creep out.

"I see," I eyed the both of them, "Well, sorry to bump into you. I'll be careful next time."

They just continue to look at me as I faced my back on them walking back to Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika. Gon looked at me with smiling running over to me.

"Hana! You were gone for a long time. Is something wrong?" Gon asked concern.

I shook my head having a smile on my face, "I just ran into interesting people is all."

Gon tilted his head confused ready to open his mouth when we suddenly heard a loud buzzing noise. We look at the front to see a guy with a big mustache wearing a purple suit.

"I apologize for the wait," The man says, "The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

I noticed the tension around the room and the smiling faces of everyone.

"A final caution," The man continues, "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Nobody moved making a little impressed by everyone's strong determine to pass this.

"Very well," He says,"All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One,"

He turns around suddenly starts walking like a robot or in a marching band. I don't know. We follow him anyway but up ahead it starts to get a little faster. Then each seconds we start running causing confusion for everyone.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

Hours has past and we still are running. People are already falling on the ground breathing heavy, unable to run anymore. I look behind me to see Leorio running a little slower to see I slow down to run beside him. Suddenly, that boy from before was besides us riding on his skateboard.

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio shouts angry.

"Hmm?" The boy turn to look at Leorio.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio shouts making me sweat-drop.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" Leorio shouts making me glare at him.

"No it isn't," Leorio look down at me angry.

"Oi, Hana! Who side are you on?!" Leorio shouts at me.

"The less annoying side," I sighed.

"That's not nice Hana," Gon says running beside me.

I turn my gaze on him, "Please. I bet you would take the side that is right which is never Leorio."

"Why you...? Hana!" Leorio shouts trying to grab but I back away moving to the other side of Gon.

"You better save your energy Leorio," I taunt him.

Leorio continue to look at me angry while Gon sweat-drops watching us. We hear wheels coming close to us to see the boy standing next to me.

"Hey, how old are you two?" The boy asked.

 **"Twelve years old,"** We replied, Gon more happy while mine didn't care so much.

We looked at us for a few minutes but then did a cool trick on his skateboard to have his feet on the ground running with us.

"Guess I'll run too," He says having his skateboard in hand.

"Wow!" Gon shouts excited as we run next to him, "That was cool."

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon. This is my young twin sister, Hana."

I glanced at Killua nodding my head towards him.

"The girl that gave me the can from before?" Killua questioned.

"Yep, I'm that person," I replied waving my hand a little.

Killua nodded his head towards me as we continue running ahead passing people. I notice someone missing to stop having Killua and Gon looking at me. I look behind me to see Leorio having his brief case on the ground and him on breathing heavy.

I walk towards him to have Leorio look up at me, "Why are you just standing here? Didn't you say you want to become a hunter? Don't give up, baka."

Leorio looked at me with wide eyes but then smirked came on as he suddenly went super speed walking pass us leaving his bag. Gon moved fishing rod to catch Leorio's bag as I grip on his bag lifting me in air to do a back a flip in front of the guys. I turn to look at them with smile.

"We better get going," Gon smile at me nodding his head.

Killua, Gon, and I started running with ease trying to catch up to them.

"Gon, Hana, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua asked.

"Sure," Gon replied.

"I don't mind," I replied with a smirk.

"The loser has to buy dinner," Gon says then eyes widen looking at me, "Hana, don't think of doing that okay?"

I looked pouting, "Eh? Come on, it would be easier and so much more fun."

"No," Gon says sternly but smiles in the end.

I sigh as we started running faster. We started continue to run passing people as I look up seeing Kurapika with out his blue cape, and Leorio not wearing his shirt at all. We start running and running until we were behind them as Kurapika tells Leorio about his scarlet eyes and the Phantom Troupe.

I closed my eyes having our conversation before replay in my head feeling sorry for his clan and everyone that suffered because of them. I also heard of how Leorio wanted money, if he at least had any money then his friend wouldn't die of an illness. A curable illness that was expensive. It all made sense between Leorio and Kurapika.

I looked at Kurapika to run ahead of Gon and Killua not caring about this deal anymore.

"Kurapika," I whisper making him look at him, "The Phantom Troupe knows who I am," Kurapika's eyes were wide, "Someone tried to find information about me but a huge spider was in front of the screen. They were unable to find any information on me."

"Hana..." Kurapika spoke with surprise.

"Just what does he want with me? What does the Phantom Troupe with me?" I asked having many questions in my head.

I look behind me to see Killua and Gon trying to catch up with me. I shook my head giving up on this deal as I look at Kurapika and Leorio who are trying their best in this.

 _Every Hunter shares pain that has different reasons... But... all of them have one things in common... each pain always involves the ones that are important to them._

I look straight to close my eyes calming myself down as I felt my small sword become yellow. I look up ahead to start jumping before I heard Leorio saying he was teenager like us.

"Well... that is surprise..." I whisper to myself starting to jump.

"Hana! That's so unfair!" I heard Gon shouts.

After I started jumping I didn't need to use the powers as I learn from my senseis in the forest. I kept jumping to also continue watching Gon and Killua talking. I roll my eyes not really interested their conversation. I jump from 8 to 9 stairs up that is close to the big crowd. I jump at high speed to start running next Satotz passing him.

I landed on the ground with ease as I saw Gon and Killua smiling screaming goal. Gon and Killua suddenly stop smiling landing on the ground to glare at me.

"That was so unfair, Hana!" Gon shouts at me.

"I had no idea that you can jump that high!" Killua shouts at me.

"Jeez, I didn't care about the deal anymore okay? I was just getting bored is all," I rubbed the back of my head as I look at them, "Look, how about the deal was between you and Killua. You both pass Satotz at the same time so you each have to serve each other dinner."

Killua and Gon looked at each other then smiled agreeing. I sighed as other people start coming and finally Leorio and Kurapika came exhausted. We looked all over the island when the fog starts clearing up to see huge trees.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp," Satotz explains, "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful, " He turned to look at us, "If you let them fool you... you're dead."

Every gasp as the doors to the tunnel starts closing.

"The wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived," Satotz faces us his back.

"Don't get fooled by them!" Someone shouts making us turn to see a guy holding a bag and all scratched up, "D-Don't fall for it... He's lying to you!" He points at Satotz, who has a blank expression, "He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner," I noticed that he hesitated their for a minute, "Look at this..."

He pulls out an ape that has Satotz face on it.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon shouted making me sweat-drop.

I've learned all kind of animals including these one.

"The Man-faced ape," I commented making Killua and Gon look at me.

"One of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!" The man says.

"They plan on tricking on you," Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua looked at me listening, "By using the face of the examiner, they can easily trick you into following the ape instead of the actual person."

"Oh," Gon says with wide eyes.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" The man shouts pointing his hand to Satotz.

I look around to raise my hand, "Question!" Every turn to look at me as I only stare at the guy, "A Man-Faced Ape can take the face of anyone not just, as you say the impostor," I look at Satotz to see he understand what I'm trying to do, "So, how do we know that you aren't a Man-Face Ape."

Everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at him.

The man looks at me angry, "How in the world can I be a man face ape?!"

I walk out of the line to turn to look at him blocking his view of Satotz, "You said it yourself, a man-face ape can disguise themselves as humans. And Satotz just said, that every animal will use every trick in the book for their prey," I look down at the animal, "Why would the animal have Satotz face if it was trying to trick the applicants?"

It was quiet making the guy hesitate looking at everyone as they narrowed their eyes on him.

"You know what, it make sense," One says.

"Yeah! The impostor is you!" Another one says starting to crowd the man.

I crossed my arms to look at the guy seeing his angry flicked on me.

"You..." The drop the ape to have his knife out, "You'll pay!"

He runs straight towards me as I stand calmly watching him.

"Hana!" Gon shouts as I get ready to grab my sword.

A flash of wind runs pass me as I see the guy now having cards on his head and shoulder. My eyes widen as I see the knife drop on the floor and his body hits the ground with a loud thump. I turn to see that it was Hisoka shuffling his cards with a smile.

"Hana!" Gon shouts running towards me worried, "Are you okay?"

"I see, I see..." Hisoka speaks up making us look at him. I noticed Satotz having three cards in his hand, "That settles it... You're the real one."

Satotz throw the cards away to look at me. He starts walking towards me looking down at me showing worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I moved my hand away from my bag to put to my side, "That guy just pissed me off and my mouth just started running on it's own."

Satotz closes his eyes rubbing my head, "I think it's best if you stay close to me."

I look at him with wide eyes with also confusion.

He leans down whispering, "It seems he is after you."

My eyes widen as I look at Hisoka to see him smirking but not look at me. I look at Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio to see them worried for me.

I sigh looking at Satotz, "I understand."

"Good," He stands up straight walking to the other end, "Please follow me, everyone."

I was beside Satotz having the blue power on my sword to keep up on him. I keep looking behind me to look after my friends and brother. I grew worried as I continue running hoping that everything is going to be okay.

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I added episode 4 along with this in 2011 episode. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I'm glad that you guys like this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 ** _I do not own Hunter x Hunter._**

 **Chapter 4**

I run with Satotz next to me as my mind winds up to Hisoka. He saved me from that guy who was trying to attack me. I didn't know why though. It made absolutely no sense on why he did that. I slightly turn my head to look behind me seeing a lot of applicants, my eyes went to Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua. I look straight to feel eyes of Satotz looking at me.

I stared at me confused asking, "What's wrong?"

He looked straight, "You need to be careful around number 44," He replied making me eye him suspiciously.

"I understand that. I just need to know why Hisoka protected when that guy was coming close to me," I narrowed my head thinking of ideas.

"He must think of you as a challenge," Satotz says having my thoughts out of my head. I turned to look at him confused as he continue, "I can tell that you are special from the way you spoke to that man. I was surprise for you know that he was fake and about the animals we have here in this forest."

I look down almost embarrassed. ...ALMOST embarrassed!

"I read a few things at home. Some of my teachers are also animals too. I might not understand them but I do understand their ways around a forest," I look around to see something a pink flying this way. I pointed to it seeing his eyes to it, "That is a hypnosis butterfly. It can make you sleepy and numb. Enough time for other animals to eat your flesh." I closed my eyes not aware of the man's eyes widen, "All the way behind are people fighting other monsters, and..."

My eyes snap open as I turn to see Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and... Hisoka gone. I started to grew even more worried as I look at Satotz to see his eyes noticing it as well.

"I..." I look at him then looked behind me once more.

"If you must, you must. I will not stop you from trying to find your friends. Also, what is your name?" He asked.

I smiled looking at him, "Hana, Hana Freecss."

The guy looked at me with wide eyes as he couldn't help but have his eyes close in a hidden smile expression.

"It's nice to meet you Hana. Go and come back safe," Satotz says sounding like it was order.

I smirk nodding my head to slow down my running and turn around for everyone to look at me confused. I didn't pay attention to them as I continue running pass all of them especially that creepy guy that was with Hisoka. I closed my eyes allowing my feet to take it's direction to feel something besides an animal.

My feet continue running until it finally stop showing me...

"Hisoka..." I whisper to see him surrounded by other men.

I hid in a tree watching from a far to see the men looking angry at Hisoka. They were all ready to attack, holding out there weapons.

"When I saw you last year," The leader, maybe, spoke up, "I knew you weren't Hunter material."

"We'll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again," Another guy ordered making my eyes roll.

"Sure," Hisoka replied.

"Huh?" All of them asked confused.

"I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need to retake it," Hisoka continue full blown of confidence.

His confidence was starting to piss me off but I had to calm down my anger.

"Idiot!" The leader shouted, "Look at this fog. It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!"

"Meaning we've all failed the exam!" Another shouted.

Hisoka chuckled making me narrow my eyes, "So that's why. Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don't I play examiner... and judge whether you are Hunter material?"

He brings out a card, spades of 4.

"Shut up!" The Leader shouted having everyone attack him at the same time.

Hisoka just swing his card around so fast that you couldn't see it. As he brough his card up all of them fell down. The leader was starting to panic, not like I couldn't understand him. Though, he did deserve it for trying to get to cocky with defeating Hisoka. The guy should have learn his lesson when he had the chance.

Though, I smirk noticing Hisoka's cold gaze on the leader. It's not like I'm that innocent or nice either. To tell the truth, if Hisoka didn't kill him...

"Now, then..." Hisoka spoke coldly turning to the leader.

The leader looked at him with fear siting on the ground. He was shaking his head crawling away from him. He was shouting help as he looked at me in the eyes.

I looked at him smirking watching as Hisoka was walking calmly towards him.

 _I would..._

I mouthed bye-bye, seeing the card go through his head. My eyes widen in shock as I actually thought that. I put my hand on my mouth with wide eyes. I couldn't believe that I would actually think of killing someone.

"Well? Care to participate," Hisoka spoke out making me turn my head.

I look to see Kurapika and Leorio staring at Hisoka in shocked and slight fear.

"in my little game of examiner?" Hisoka enjoying their expression.

I couldn't help but stare at them as I felt slightly shaken up. Hisoka started walking towards them making my heart beat faster every second. I was getting nervous on seeing what they will do.

"Leorio. On my signal, we run in the opposite directions," Kurapika ordered having Leorio only nod his head.

I carefully look at them watching, waiting for them to do something.

"Now!" Kurapika shouts as they suddenly run to opposite directions.

I sigh in relief ready to walk to the other.

"A wise decision," Hisoka says when suddenly footsteps started to come close.

I noticed Leorio walking in with a big stick trying to act tough. My eyes widen as he suddenly started to attack Hisoka. He moved his stick to to go through him. My eyes widen even more as I noticed Hisoka standing next to Leorio ready to put his hand over Leorio's neck, but...

A red ball hit Hisoka's temple.

I turned around shouting, "Gon!"

Gon turned to look at me with wide eyes, "Hana?!" He shouted shocked to see me.

Hisoka turned his head to look at Gon smirking, "Not bad, little boy," Hisoka complimented.

I quickly walked besides Gon glaring at Hisoka, who's smirk has gotten wider. He didn't look at me but only face Gon.

"Is that a fishing pole?" Hisoka asked interested, "What a fascinating weapon," He walks closer to us as we continue to stare down at him, "Allow me a closer look."

"Your fights is with," Leorio says behind Hisoka standing up, "Me!"

Leorio runs to Hisoka ready to attack him but Hisoka punched Leorio on the cheek. I wince knowing that is going to hurt badly when he wakes up.

"Ahhhh!" I heard Gon suddenly start yelling.

I had no idea that he suddenly jump to Hisoka and try to attack him. I quickly ran to him when I noticed that his weapon went through him.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka asked from beside Gon.

Gon jumped back to know see Hisoka behind him. I quickly ran to Gon's side to use the fishing rods end point to hit the original Hisoka in the chest.

"What a good boy and good girl you both are," Hisoka compliment standing up amused, "And those expression..."

Gon suddenly starts holding my wrist pulling me behind him as he carelessly swings his fishing rod to Hisoka. Hisoka continue walking towards us slowly amused by all of this.

"Nice... Very nice... I'm getting excited now..."

Gon starts at Hisoka for a minute before looking at him with wide eyes having an idea in his head.

"Okay!" Gon shouts to himself.

He swings his rod up to hit the ground causing Hisoka vision to the dirt. I notice that Gon was gone in front of me and now behind Hisoka. Hisoka's hand was on Gon's neck making my anger boil.

I quickly grabbed my sword from my bag to run over to Hisoka swinging it at him. He quickly dodge but in the process of letting go of Gon. I stand up straight to have my expression perfectly calm not even showing any emotions. I stared at Hisoka with little interest to raise my sword to him.

"Hana!" Gon shouted but I ignored him.

As fast as I can, I ran to Hisoka swinging my sword as he tries to have his hand on my neck. As his hand was close to my neck I put my hand to his hand. My bangs were hiding my eyes until he finally saw them. His eyes widen slightly noticing my eyes but that smirk didn't leave his face.

I didn't show him anything as I moved my foot to him in the ribs. I successfully did having him lay on the ground, but...

"Not bad..." Hisoka says behind me.

I didn't turn around as I let the sword hit him instead. I didn't need to reply, or talk, to him at all. I turned my head noticing that my sword went through him.

"Hana! Besides you!" Gon shouts as I felt a hand on my arm.

My eyes notice the owner of the hand to quickly dodge the hand, and stay as far as away from him.

"What do you want Hisoka? You would have finish this a long time ag-"

"But then the boss will get angry with me," Hisoka cut me off that is know in front of me.

I looked at him with wide eyes asking, "Boss?"

Hisoka smirked being amused with the confusion and anger in my eyes.

"You know," Hisoka whisper making me cringe.

My eyes widen when a sudden new fear hit me and anger at the same time. I step back making sure that Gon couldn't hear it, but step closer to him.

"Don't come near us again. And tell your 'boss' to leave me alone," I spoke harshly at him as I walked away grabbing onto Gon's hand.

"Hana! Hana, wait!" Gon called but I didn't listen as I continue to drag him forward.

"Hana! Gon!" We hear Kurapika shouting our names, "Hana! Gon!"

I finally stopped despite my anger and let go his hand, but not look at Kurapika or Gon.

"Are you both okay?" Kurapika asked.

"We're fine. Is Leorio okay?" Gon asked while Kurapika sighed.

"After you left, I saw Hisoka took Leorio," Kurapika replied and a sudden guilt hit me.

I left Leorio with that monster and only worried about my brother. I couldn't help but a sudden guilt as I turn to look at Kurapika.

"Is he okay?" I asked to see Kurapika look at me.

"He's fine," Kurapika replied then looked at my eyes to see something, "Hana..."

"I'm fine," I stopped him to walk pass him, "We better hurry to Leorio and finish this trial."

I ran past Kurapika and Gon to see them continue to stare at me. I heard their fast footsteps as I continue to go even faster but Kurapika pulled on my arm to slow down.

"Gon, you go on ahead. I want to talk with Hana for a minute," Kurapika says as Gon accepted running ahead of us. Kurapika looked at me with concern asking, "Are you okay? What happen with you and Hisoka?"

"Chrollo Lucifer..." I spoke those two words made everything to Kurapika clear. Kurapika wants me to continue as I look at his eyes while running with him, "He's after me. I don't know the reason but... something is going on and I'm... I'm actually scared Kurapika," I stopped for him to look at me, "What does he want with me? I don't... I don't understand. What is so special with me?"

Kurapika looked at me worried putting his hand on my shoulder, "I don't know, Hana. But I won't let them hurt you," Kurapika promised making me look at him with... nothing.

"You can't promise me that Kurapika. Because... I felt like if Hisoka didn't kill that man, then I would," I spoke softly to hear Kurapika not saying anything. It was quiet for a few moments before I spoke again, "We better hurry. We don't want to fail this test."

I ran past Kurapika to hear Kurapika's footsteps close behind me. We kept on running and running until we finally ran in with the others. I look around to see Gon and Killua talking with each other with a smile on their faces.

"Your not the only one that will kill someone," Kurapika spoke up beside me. I look at him with wide eyes as he continue, "Everyone has darkness in their own hearts. Even Gon has darkness, even though it's deep in his heart. You're no different from a regular human. The difference between you and Hisoka is... you feel guilty if you kill someone. He doesn't."

I continue to look at Kurapika as he walks over to Killua and Gon. Gon turns to Kurapika with the biggest smile on his face. Killua smirks at Kurapika until they both look at me.

Gon's smile widen even more, if possible, and ran towards me in a tightening hug. Killua walk towards us showing me one of his famous smirk that kind of represents a devil. It surprised me but I smirk at him with my own devious smirk. I look back at Gon until we finally turn our heads to see Leorio.

I look at him as the rest of them run towards Leorio, seeing at how he is severely beaten up. My eyes was lost around the crowd as I finally look at the two people I was looking for. Our eyes connected, I narrowed my eyes while Hisoka was smiling like an idiot.

Kurapika was right. Everyone has darkness in their heart. And the first act on my dark heart is... to kill Hisoka.

 ** _Finally I am done with this chapter! I am so sorry it took a month to get this chapter done with. I have just been so busy lately and I didn't have the chance to get on it. I hope you guys will forgive me and be patient for the next chapter._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. I just have been so busy lately and my other stories that are on wattpad. If you guys have wattpad then my account is Vicstar5. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will be able to read my other stories on wattpad.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**_

 **Chapter 5**

Right now, we are in front of the second stage. I didn't look at Hisoka or Leorio as I felt incredibly guilty for leaving him behind. I don't know how I could face him and apologize to him at the same time. My hands were in fist as I felt myself acting like a child. For goodness sake! I'm going to be Hunter and even Hunter's are able to do something like apologize.

I faced Leorio as I walked over to him calling out, "Leorio."

Leorio turn to look at me as I moved out of my head to the side, a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind with Hisoka. I just got so upset and-"

"Hey don't worry about it," Leorio says smiling down at me. I looked up at him confused as he continue, "Hisoka must have pissed you off and you couldn't think straight, right? Don't worry. I know the feeling."

I looked at Leorio surprised but I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face as I nod my head. I was paying attention to Satotz because I excited for the next test to come and I wanted to hurry. As soon as Satotz passed me, he also patted my head. He smiled at me and walked away with the heavy big doors opening.

The doors open to reveal several little kitchen, a lady on a couch, and big man behind the couch with a smile.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" The lady says with a huge smile, "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner," The big guy says.

The air was tense and quiet when suddenly we heard a huge growl as we looked at Buhara. I couldn't help but chuckle and try to control my laughter.

"You must be hungry," Menchi says.

"I'm starving..." Buhara says as he starts sniffing something.

He suddenly looks through crowd and looks at me. I smirk putting a finger to my lips making a shh sound.

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve... cooking!" Menchi shouted making everyone surprised and angry.

"Wait! Cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" The big wrestler says.

I forgotten his name since I really didn't care about it.

"That's quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate," Menchi replied.

"Why do we have to cook?!" Someone shouted.

"That's because we are Gourmet Hunters," Menchi replied proud of what she is.

"Gourmet Hunter?" Gon asked.

"She's hunter that has everything involved with food," I replied to Gon making everyone look at me surprised, "To tell the truth, a gourmet Hunter is the second dangerous besides a bounty hunter. Gourmet Hunters travel around the world doing dangerous things in order to create and find the most delicious treasures."

They all started laughing thinking it's hilarious and not true.

I put my hands to my hips as I walk up in front of Menchi and Buhara.

"I think it's great at what you do. It must be dangerous and extremely hard work if you want to be a Gourmet Hunter," I commented.

Menchi knelled down and smiled at me nodding her head saying, "Yes it is. You have amazing knowledge for Hunters don't you?"

I nodded my head as I walked over to Buhara grabbing my bag holding out a little snack for him.

"Here you go. I know that's what you smelled. It's just a little snack but it will help you," I handed it to Buhara.

Buhara opened it with a smile as he saw rice, pork, and some star apples.

"I made it for me and my big brother just in case," I continued as Buhara patted me on the head.

"Your a good big sister," Buhara says as he turned to others, "As for the rest of you, your assignment will be find free pork and cooking it for us so we can taste test it. You will only pass if we both find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate thee intricacies of cooking," Menchi says crossing her arms and having a calm expression. "Got it? When we both are full of eating, the test will end."

"We got it. We got it. Let's start," The wrestler says.

"The Second Phase starts!" Buhara says patting his belly.

They all suddenly started to run but Menchi caught my arm before I can move.

"Not you little one," Menchi says smiling at me, "I can tell that you are pretty good with cooking so we have another test for you. Your ingredients are in the kitcchen so don't worry."

I nodded my head as I went to my station looking at what I have to make them. I apparently have to make Menchi appetizers and sides of sauce for her to eat the pork. I begun the salad as I see everyone beginning their food. I made some of the sauce specially and I put the salad on the table next to the wrestler pigs and the sauce to the others.

"Okay, it's evaluation time. Taste testing," Menchi shouted as Buhara started eating the pig.

Buhara gives a pass but Menchi gives it an X. The wrestler looks at her surprised as she takes explains to him it's over cooked. Menchi grabs another piece of meat and dip it into the right sauce for this dish.

Menchi looks at me with wide eyes shouting, "How is that possible? You made this overcooked pork to something delicious."

I shrugged my shoulders as Buhara dips his pork into a different.

"Wow! This one taste really sweet!" Buhara smiled as they both have a pass but... I was not finished.

I grabbed my sauce as I put on the plate next to pork.

"Why did you put on the plate?" Menchi asked.

I walked to my station as I looked at her calmly replying with emotionless and calm voice, "Because those sauces were only for that pig. I have more for the others as well."

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes as I begun the next sauce I was creating looking around to see the who will be the next person done. It was the ninja guy.

Buhara gave him a O while Menchi gave him an X. Though, Menchi gave me O on the salad for I can tell by person how she's doesn't like the flavor of tomatoes. They both gave me an O as I put my sauce on the plate and returned to my station. It was like the whole way that even my friends failed and I sighed as I remembered it was mostly me, grandma, and Aunt Mito that made the dishes.

I sighed as I saw Buhara ate all the pigs and Menchi only had a only bite of each pig. Well, she is definitely strict the others are not gonna like this.

"I'm full," Menchi and Buhara says.

Menchi stand up shouting out, "Therefore, only one pass and it's this little girl. Number 406 congratulatio-"

"Stop!" I shouted as I glared at Menchi.

"That's kind of unfair Menchi. Knowing that I wouldn't fail this test you gave me an easy assignment and you even made the assignment hard for everyone. Everyone tried there hardest but... why does it feel like the way you are now is actually comforting to you?"

I heard Menchi gulp as she started at me surprised.

Somewhere in the forest Satotz saw and heard everything that Hana says and was quiet shocked.

'This girl, she some how knows a person by examining them for only a minute. It's almost as have she can pinpoint a person secrets and hiding places. Much like... an animal?'

"Um... well... you..." Menchi tried to speak but I walked up getting a little upset at her.

"Your being a unfair Menchi," I spoke slowly as I heard footsteps walking behind me and a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my eyes to see Killua staring at me saying, "You need to calm down."

I clicked my tongue as I looked at Menchi then I stared at Buhara as I noticed that he is use to this. I continue to look at Buhara as I wasn't pay attention to the wrestler that was insulting Menchi. I noticed he suddenly turned red with anger ready to run up to Menchi.

"Stay back Buhara, Killua," I spoke softly.

Menchi, Killua, and Buhara looked at me surprised as I suddenly disappeared from their sight and had a knife to the wrestler's throat.

"Ah..." The wrestler gulped turning his eyes to me.

"Just shut up already. Your annoying," I moved the knife as I looked at Buhara, "You know Menchi better than any of us. Do you mind telling us why she is acting like this?"

Buhara sighs replying, "This is a bad habit of Menchi that only a few chiefs can honestly satisfied Menchi."

I looked confused at him until I removed the knife from the wrestler's throat as I heard something like a float. I looked up to see a float with the hunter association symbol on it. I sighed as I walked over to Gon and Killua. Suddenly I stopped as a wind of dust was hitting my back. I closed my eyes but as the dust was gone I turned to see an old man with a white beard and mustache. He was wearing a japanese outfit that make confused.

"Wh-Who's that geezer?" Someone asked.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee," Menchi replies surprise to see him, "He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero."

"Well, I work behind the scenes," Netero states, "I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun..."

"Yes, sir," Menchi replied getting all serious as I got bored.

"You failed all of the applicants but one because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Netero asked as I sighed ready to walk out.

"No sir. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. This girl was the only one that somehow reached my limit and was able to pass my test," Menchi replied calmly.

"I see. Now, where is this girl that passed your test-"

It was quiet as I was ready to walk to the door but Netero noticed me. I looked at him as I had my hands in my pocket walking over to him.

"Your the one that passed," Netero asked.

I nodded my head giving him a list that Menchi gave me.

"What is this? You gave her a whole new objective then the rest," Netero says surprise.

Everyone started to murmur as Menchi nodded her head.

"Yes. I noticed that she was very smart and must already know how to cook something this easy, so I decided to give her a more difficult challenge. She will have to make a salad and sauce that equals taste of each applicants," Menchi replied.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable and harder for all of them," Netero asked having Menchi nodded her head.

"When cooking is involved, I lose control," Menchi replies. I rolled my eyes as I couldn't stand this conversation anymore.

I raised my hand getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'm quiet bored of this conversation, so... why don't the other applicants do a different test instead. You know a re-test," I stated having everyone's eyes widen.

"That... That sounds like a great idea," Netero says as Menchi nodded her head in agreement.

Menchi suddenly had a great a idea for retry phrase, but... I wasn't allowed to do it because I already pass. I sighed as Menchi explained the retry test even though I want to try it too. Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika were the first one to try it and begin the phase. Menchi boiled her egg and gave me hers as a test. It was actually really good and I couldn't help but continue eating it.

Menchi walked over to me smiling saying, "Thanks for thinking of us Gormet Hunters are amazing. Your one strange and amazing girl. You know."

I couldn't help but smiled as I nodded my head and walked over to the group.

"You guys did awesome. The eggs are amazing aren't they?" I asked with a little smile on my face as Gon ran in front of me.

"Yeah. It delicious and amazing. I wish you could have experience the adventures we had," Gon states happy and excited, "This time let's do the exam together, okay?"

I nodded my head head as Netero tells us we have to go in the blimp. We all entered the blimp as I continued how many are left.

 _48_

The last applicant that entered was Hisoka as he notice my stare and I glared back at him. He pointed to a phone that made my eyes widen as I looked away to walk over to Gon. No matter what happens. I don't want anything to do with Phantom Troupe.

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took some time to create this chapter but I've been busier then I thought I could be. School started 3 months ago and I'm junior now as well. So, I've been busy especially with test since they are strict this year on them._**

 ** _Thank you guys for being patient on this chapter, and please be patient on the next chapter._**

 ** _Please comment, follow, or favorite. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you want to be better on this chapter. I would love to read thoughts._**

 ** _Thank you._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Okay, I probably sure a lot of you are thinking, "oh, what excuse is it this time?" Well, I don't have an excuse. I get lazy or I have school, but basically the lazy part. Lol!**_

 ** _Now, I'm not lazy anymore because now I'm studying for my permit! Ugh, so much work. I hope you guys will understand that I will have school, and studying for my permit. I'm not very good at studying, it like my number one problem in the whole world. I hope you guys can understand my laziness and my business._**

 ** _Okay, well that's enough of my problems and what I have doing to not write this chapter. Now, I'm going to be writing._**

 ** _Please enjoy. I do not own Hunter x Hunter._**

As the blimp goes high in the air, I look down at the town and look up to see a beautiful sky with so many stars.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero. Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Committee."

"I am his secretary, Beans," Says a green glob.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." He stops look around seeing everyone pump and ready for whatever is happening next, "I'm loving this tension in the air! So, I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

Killua yawns getting bored while Gon looks around as I just look out of the window not even caring, but won't mind listening to him.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 A.M. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted," Beans explains as everyone relax.

"Okay, Gon! Let's explore the airship!" Killua says as Gon nods with a huge smile.

"Sure. Oh! Hana, you wanna com-" Gon stops as he looks to see me looking down at the window.

"Aunt Mito..." I whisper looking down as Gon walks over to me patting my shoulder.

"Let's go explore, huh?" Gon says smiling at me as I look at him confused.

He suddenly grabs my hand and drags me with him and Killua to go explore around the ship.

*10 minutes later*

I stand outside the hallway listening on to the boys, when suddenly...

"Hey, there! Kids!" A masculine, and angry voice shouted at Gon and Killua, "Stay out of the kitchen!"

He slams the door open and throws them out of the room while I walk over to Gon and Killua.

"So...how did it go?" I tilted my head looking at them.

They turned to look at me laughing a little with guilt and surprised. I crossed my arms sighing as we decided to continue exploring. We finally stop for me to look at the night view that I'm starting love so much.

"Hana..." Killua called out to look at the view as well, "Wow, awesome! Look, Gon!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Gon runs next to Killua as I sit down still looking at the view, "Whoa! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"Yeah!" Killua agreed.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Gon says getting Killua's attention, "Where are your mom and dad?"

"Hmm...They're alive," Killua says with a voice of... disappointment.

I stop looking at the sky to look at Killua confused.

"What do they do?" Gon ask.

"They're assassins," Killua says without a hint of hesitation.

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon ask surprised as I stand up.

Killua turns to look at me and Gon and begin laughing.

"That's your first reaction?" Killua says in between laughter, "You two really are a riot!"

"Huh?" Gon asked confused.

Killua and Gon sit down as I sit on the railing, "You two are the first people who's ever responded or looked at me so seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon asked as Killua looks at Gon, then at me.

I just stare at the window looking out of the sky but still listening to their conversation.

"What makes you think that?" Killua asks.

"It's just a hunch, I guess..." Gon replies.

As I finally turn to look at them to realize that Killua was staring at me the whole time.

"Hmm..." Killua suddenly put his head on the railing stil staring at me, "That's weird... People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"We'll then that's bad," I finally spoke up to have him narrow his eyes at me.

"What do you mean?" Killua ask.

"How are people suppose to get to know you if they can't tell if you are serious or not. That's actually a bad quality if you ask me," I explain as he starts to understand.

He looks out of the sky saying, "I'm from a family of assassins, so they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me... but I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" Killua finally looks at us with wide eyes, "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin."

Gon laughed while I sweat drop from hearing this.

 _Killua's family must be so dramatic._

"Horrible parents, right?" Killua ask.

"More like dramatic parents," I whisper as Killua heard nodding his head.

"Right. I agree with you on that. It's naturally bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home," Killua finishes as Gon's eyes widen with surprise, "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

I sweat-drop again as Killua suddenly had a blissful expression and sparks all around him.

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..."

I did an anime drop as I shook my head thinking...

 _He's so much like his family then he can ever imagine._

Suddenly, I heard noises to turn my head seeing Netero as he stared at me back. I was going to warn Gon and Killua, but a hand was on my mouth. A huge wave of an energy started to come startling Gon and Killua to turn seeing me gone.

"Hana..." Gon says looking all around.

"Something wrong?" A voice says from the other side.

Killua and Gon turn their heads to see that I was by Netero as he put his hand over my mouth.

"Ah, Netero-san..." Gon says looking at me to Netero worriedly.

Netero look down at me as I look at Gon calmly. Netero finally let me go as I jumped away from him. I narrowed my eyes at him as I remembered that huge energy coming from him.

 _Who the hell is he?_

"You're pretty fast, old man," Killua commented.

"That little trick?" Netero asked looking at Killua smiling, "I barely moved."

Killua narrowed his eyes as Netero just looked at him calmly. Gon looked between lost as Netero suddenly was startled and so was I. We suddenly felt another energy as I looked around to see the cause of it.

I looked left right and behind me to see what who that was? I looked at Netero as he saw me staring at him.

"What do you want?" Killua suddenly ask snapping us out, "You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind," Netero says looking down at Killua, "I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the three of you...any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading." Gon says excitedly.

"It's interesting," I replied looking around.

"I'm disappointed..." Killua says rudely making me look at him, "I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that," Netero looks to side thinking about it.

"Let's go, Gon, Hana!" Killua shouts irritated as I finally look at him.

"Now wait just a moment," Netero stops Killua,"Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?" Gon asked.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Netero explains making Gon's eyes widen.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon says excitedly.

Killua looks at Netero narrowing his eyes as Netero just smiles.

"How about it, eh?" Netero ask Killua.

"Well, count me out of it. I need to..." I look to my left to suddenly see something in a plant, "take care of something."

Netero nods his head in understanding, "Understand. You two follow me then."

As Killua and Gon was out of my eye sight look to the plant to suddenly see a phone. I picked up the phone to look at confused.

"Why the fuck is there phone here?" I snapped irritated as I look around for the owner.

"You shouldn't be cussing at your age, Hana..." My eyes widen as I looked around wondering who said that.

"Who's there?!" I shouted looking around.

"Why don't you check the phone?"

I look down at the phone as I put in on my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten me already, Hana?"

My eyes widen as this voice suddenly comes in my head.

"Wha...Why?" I ask shaking looking down.

"Why? I heard from a reliable source that you are taking the Hunter Exam. Good for you," The person behind the voice says with the same calmness as before.

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted at him, "Why are you after me? Why is there spider on my prof-"

"Because you will soon become apart of us," He cuts me off.

I click my tongue as my hands were in fist.

"I see you also know about me very well. That I am the leader of the Spider. The notorious killers."

"Yes, I know everything. Chrollo Lucifer," I say full of hate in voice, "The man that assigned his team to kill my friends family and friends."

"Hmm... You sound ground up, Hana. It's been a long time since-"

"Don't you dare change the fucking subject!" I shouted at the phone, "Why did you that? Why did you kill all those people? I don't understand!"

"And you will never understand, but my reliable source tells me that you were close to killing someone," Chrollo says with a matter-of-fact tone.

I look down remembering those two phases as I went to speak but he stopped me.

"You are a spider even though you don't know it. When I met you, Hana, I knew that you were special. That you were last person that we need to fill the spiders."

My eyes widen as I look down on the ground clenching my fist that wasn't holding the phone.

"I'll never... join your gang! Or become someone like you!" I shouted throwing the phone at the wall.

I breathe in heavy as the phone didn't break for Chrollo to have one more thing to say.

"You'll never know Hana. See you soon, little flower," Chrollo says having a shiver go down my spin.

I quickly put my hand on my ears shaking my head as I quickly ran away from this area.

 _No! No! I'm not a killer! I won't become a spider! No! No!_

I was running so fast that I didn't care where I was going or who I bumped to.

"Hey!" Someone shouted at me.

I ignored them to suddenly have someone grip on my arm pulling me to someone's chest.

"Hana, calm down," A soft voice whisper to me as I turn to see Killua's eyes looking down at me.

"K-Killua..." I looked at him confused until I saw him shirtless and suddenly saw something behind him.

He covered my eyes to make me see nothing but listen to his voice.

"Why are you suddenly wearing a scared expression?" Killua ask, "Why are you crying?"

I finally felt something wet going down my cheeks as I lean against Killua's hand.

"Sorry," I say leaning against his shoulder now, "can you let me stay like this for a little longer?"

Killua stiffen but soon relaxed patting my head allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

 ***3rd person***

Killua continue rubbing Hana's head until he suddenly felt her slacking as she was about to fall. Killua caught her to see her eyes close and asleep with tears still going down her cheeks. Her face looks red and carefree with some of her black hair in her face.

Killua sighed lifting her up bridal style as he walked over to a bunch and put his sweater over her.

He sighed looking down at her saying, "Even though you and Gon are twins. Your more of mystery that I want to figure out. Just who are you? Hana Freecss."

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter you guys. Please be patient for the next chapter and...**_

 _ **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I just finished studying for my mid-terms. I also have my creativity back so I hope it will be better then the original. But, we will never know. Okay, let's start the chapter. ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 7**

A blinding light hits my eyes as I squinted my eyes form it. I lifted my hand to block the light from my eyes. I squinted my eyes one more to open them seeing the window to my left, wall on my right, and the ceiling on top. I sit up to rub the back of my head, yawning. I heard rustling falling and moving to look down and see Killua's sweater.

"...Killua..." I whispered as I hold up his sweater in front of me.

I remembered holding onto him after I cried from that conversation I had with Chrollo Lucifer. I was so nervous and scared that my mind couldn't think straight. I shake my head to realize that I was laying on a bench. I yawned one more time to stand up and look for Killua but heard snoring.

I looked to my right and saw Killua having his head on the window shield, his arms surrounding his head, shirtless, and having a carefree expression. I couldn't help the small smile as I walk over to Killua looking closely to his features. His white hair. like the snow, looks so soft, and his skin looks so pale but... it fits him.

I looked at Killua's sweater that I was holding and put on his back as I lean forward to Killua.

I whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Killua."

I reached forward ready to pat his head when...

"Your so easy."

My eyes widen as I saw his slightly open and holding my wrist.

"Your awake," I replied calmly, not showing that smile I had on a minute ago.

"I was awake when I heard you first yawning," He says suddenly smirking, "I had no idea that you like to stare at people. Pervert."

I felt heat going to my cheeks and ears as I looked away from him. I tried to get my wrist from his a grip but he hold on tight.

"I am not! I wasn't staring at you! I was just seeing if you were cold, or to find a way to say thank you," I replied quietly to feel a pull on my lips.

"Liar..." He whispers in my ear.

My face got even redder. I pulled from his hold even more to finally be free. I looked at him angry with a flush face, and waving my hand around.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything! And I wasn't staring!" I shouted, facing him my back.

I heard him chuckle from behind me. I glance at him to see him staring at me with that same smirk.

"Its fun teasing you, Hana. I think, I will tease you a little longer," Killua states standing up and rubbing MY head. "We better go find your brother."

Killua put his shirt back on as I started to walk next to him. I didn't feel my face flush anymore, though, my heart is still beating so loudly.

 _What is happening?_

We were at our final destination, a tall building, that we land on top. We met up with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio for someone to cough, grabbing all of our attention. We looked to see Beans smiling at us.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower," Beans says.

"Trick Tower?" Someone asked confused.

"To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase," Beans instructed. "I will pray for your success."

I looked around the building to start walking as Beans floated away. He wished us good luck and in 5 minutes later I suddenly heard flapping. I say a baby face bird that took a man in his mouth. I shook my head ignoring that to continue walking.

As I continue walking, I suddenly felt something slip on the platform to look down. I tilted my head confused until I heard the platform creak again. I tilted my head to get even more confused. When I thought of jumping and the platform sucked me in.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed surprised and scared. I landed on my butt, "Ouch, ouch. Couldn't they back floors any softer?"

I stand up to see that I was in a dark room when the lights turned on. I put my hand up to my eyes.

"Again!? With the freaking brightening lights!" I shouted rubbing my eyes to hear footsteps blocking the light.

My eyes widen as I quickly stepped back not wanting to deal with him.

"Hisoka..." I hissed at him angry.

He just smiled watching my every mood.

"I see you're here too," Hisoka says with that same sickly, happy voice.

"Too?"

I, then, heard clicking to look behind Hisoka and see that guy from before.

"Oh, too," I sigh as I look dejected, "I have rotten luck. Why do I have to be stuck here by you two?"

"That's mean, Hana-chan," Hisoka says making me shiver with creeps.

"Please don't ever call me that again," I demanded rubbing my arms.

I heard clicking to look at him as I narrow my eyes at him.

"I won't be able to understand a word you say! If you want to talk then take one of your pieces off!" I shouted looking at him angry and annoyed.

His eyes widen ready to take one of the pieces off when three doors where open to us.

"Three doors?" I asked confused as I looked at them.

I looked at the middle door to look up. My face become blank to see on the wall was my name. I look to the left to see Hisoka's name and to my right was a guy's name Illumi.

 _...Illumi... How weird?_

" Hello." We look to see the speaker, "My name is Lippo. As you see, three doors are in front you with your names on it. All of you shall got through one door and arrive to the finishing line at different times. Good luck," Lippo says.

I turned to look at the speaker to give him a blank face asking, "Is it just me, or does this seem to be an amazing coincidence to have our names on the wall?"

"Good intentions. I've been informed that you three are the strongest but you, Hana, will need to learn new skills," Lippo replies.

"So, you have been paying attention and following me?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yes, why?"

"..." It was quiet until I spoke out saying, "Creep..."

"..." *Crash*

We heard a big crash from the speaker and laughter behind it.

"Just go through the doors!" He shouted opening the doors as I ran in.

I was honestly looking forward to what he was saying. The people he choose for me will help me improve my skills. I'm excited. I finally got to my destination to see a man with black hair, a prisoner outfit, and beautiful blue eyes. He was skinny but muscular too. He was holding a sword as he looked at me with emotionless expression, like my own.

"Your the brat that I'm going to face," He ask as I got my sword, Light.

I put my bag down to point my sword towards him narrowing my eyes. He raised his hand making me look at him surprised. He formed his hand into a fist to bring his pointer finger up, forming a 1.

"Step 1, always introduce yourself to your opponent. It's only polite. I'll got first, my name is Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you," He says as I put my sword down, standing up straight.

"My name is Hana. It's a pleasure to meet you too," I bow from the waist.

"Now, we can fight," He says readying his stance and I did the same.

I pointed my sword towards him as he wouldn't move so... I decided to move first.

"Here I come!" I shouted.

I swung my sword down to have him only block it with the end of his sword. My eyes widen as I stare at him.

"Step 2, be patient," He says calmly pushing me back.

I was back to the spot as I was holding my sword with both hands. I look to see that he was holding only one hand with his sword.

"Step 3."

I heard his voice from behind me to jump away from him and stare at his emotionless eyes.

"Don't get distracted."

I start to get angry as I run forward swinging my sword. Unlike me, he only moved his hand arm. I had to move my whole with the sword.

"You are still a child," Kai sighs, "Your going against your sword. No wonder. You haven't even put a scratch on me."

I stop to look up at him as he was right. I look down at myself to see that my outfit was full of scratches and rips. I didn't even notice that he scratched me.

"You probably didn't notice the scratches I made, did you? You were to focus on trying to defeat me that you couldn't focus on yourself. That's actually really bad," Kai says walking towards me.

I took a step back but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"If you don't pay attention to yourself," He punched me in the stomach making throw up saliva, "You would get yourself hurt and die in a instant."

I step back to hold my stomach coughing.

"You see, your in pain. It's true you must defeat your opponent but you must also take care of yourself," Kai informs me as I quickly stand up.

Despite the pain, I'm still willing to fight.

"It's not over," I whisper quietly, "I don't care how many times I get hurt. I will defeat you."

"Well then, it's my turn," He says running towards me.

He swing his sword with his body and arm as I do the same thing. We keep hearing the clash between two sword. Each clash echoed the room. Our breathing being heard, bouncing off the wall, and to our ears. We can hear everything that echos as I swing to left.

"Step 4, know your opponents next movement," He whispers slicing a piece of my clothes and making me bleed.

I step back to put my hand on my side to slowly go down my breathing.

 ** _"Step 2: be patient."_**

His voice repeats in my head as I calm my breathing. I stare at him as I got in my stance.

"Step 5, make sure you know their weakness," He points to my side making it clear that is what he meant.

I put my hand on my side again, but I shake my hand getting ready.

"Here I come!" He shouts running to me really fast.

 _" **I'm becoming faster then you Sensei."**_

My eyes widen as his moves suddenly got slower for me to release one hand from the sword. I grabbed his sword with my bare hand making his eyes widen. The sword caused my hand to bleed but ignored it for now.

"HERE I COME!" I repeated his phase swinging my sword with one hand to cut his cheek.

"Ack!" He shouted stepping back for the blood on his cheek to go on the floor.

He wipe his cheek with his hand licking his own blood. I did the same with my hand as I pointed my sword with only one hand. The sword was indeed heavy but... I feel like the magic in sword is slowly disappearing. I wonder why?

I hear chuckling to look at Kai to see he has a smirk, "Good job. You finally land a shot on me. By this mark, I say it was a good one."

I look at him with wide eyes as I lowered his sword. He looked at me with a small smile as he walked over to me. He patted my head like a big brother.

" You win. As a reward, I'm going to give you a tip, Hana. Your the type of person that won't show your emotions or your feelings like me, right?" He ask as I nod my head, "Don't be like that. Show your emotions, Hana. If you don't, your feelings will be locked away forever."

I look at him with wide eyes as I nod my head in understanding. I was ready to walk over to my bag, but I suddenly felt so weak and tired. I was ready to fall on the ground but felt arms around me.

"Goodnight Hana. Have a good sleep," Kai whispered.

* * *

I suddenly heard a beep to open my eyes and look up to see the ceiling once more. I sit up to look and see what time it is.

"I was pretty hard on you wasn't I?"

I look up to see Kai with a tray in his hand. I saw it had bread, milk, and yogurt. My stomach growled making me embarrassed and Kai chuckle.

"I figured you were hungry. You were asleep for a whole day," Kai states putting the tray in front of me.

"A whole day?" I ask.

"I was too hard on you. Even though you have these powers, you are still a child," Kai say rubbing my head getting me stand up, "I even took care of all your wounds, so don't worry. There's also some clean clothes when your done eating."

I nodded my head eating my food and drinking my milk. I finished to stand up looking at the bandages on my waist. I got rid of my white shirt to put on this black and white shirt. The shirt was full white but sleeves were black making it look I was wearing two shirts. I actually liked the style Kai chose.

I walk to tray to give to Kai, "Thank you for food. It was delicious."

Kai nodded his head, "Your welcome."

He was ready to walk away but I cut him off.

"Um... Your really nice, so I don't know why you are prisoner?" I ask for Kai to look at me with wide eyes.

"To tell the truth, I WAS a prisoner. I did my sentence and because I need to control my skills and powers. I'm learning under Master Netero," Kai replied looking at me with a smile.

"Powers? Master Netero?" He nodded his head.

"My powers are more gruesome then yours. Just from a flick of my finger I could have easily killed you, Hana," My eyes widen but Kai continues, "I killed someone really important to me. My sister and the person I love. Even to this very day, I live with that guilt and I will never forgive myself for it."

I open my mouth but he cut me off.

"That's why I'm going to make it up to my sister and the person I love. I'm going to try everything I can to become strong and protect the next person I care about."

"Kai..." I smiled looking at him, "I think, your person and your lover will be very happy. I'm sure they wouldn't want you to suffer. If it's okay, can I be your little sister?" I ask making Kai's eyes widen.

His expression then changed with a smile rubbing my head. I stare at his back for him to nod his head.

"You have ten hours left, little sister. You should get going." Kai says making me embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Hai! Big brother!" I bow to the waist running.

"Good luck, Hana!" He shouted.

I continue running waving good-bye to as I continue running. The hallway was long but somehow I was able to make it in less then 2 hours.

...

I'm not a fast runner okay?! I'll have to work on that too!

The door open for Lippo to shout, "Applicant #406, Hana, number twenty to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and 50 minutes."

I looked around for Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio, but I don't see them. I look everywhere confused on where they have gotten. I stop suddenly to someone laying on the floor. I walk over to the three brothers was hovering over him.

"Is he okay?" I ask.

They shake their heads as they tell me he was dead and I sighed to smile at him.

"He tried his hardest. Good for him," I whispered for a door to open.

It revealed to show Kurapika, Gon, and Killua covering in dirt.

"Gon! Kurapika! Killua!" I shouted running to them giving Gon a huge.

"Hana!" He shouted happily hugging me back, "You passed. Where were you? We promised to pass this thing together." Gon pouts and angry.

"I'm sorry, onii-san. I suddenly fell on the trap door and... well... you know, I had to go down through the tower," I explained.

Killua suddenly looks down at my shirt.

"When did you get a new shirt?" Killua asked.

As I looked at him with wide eyes, "Um... I'll tell you later. Hey, where's Leorio?"

"Move it old man!" Leorio shouts from behind them.

I see Leorio pushing Toppa-san and Toppa-san pushing Leorio. I sigh for them to finally pass and get out of the hallway. I walk over to Leorio giving him huge.

"Congrats on passing Leorio," I smiled at him making Leorio's eyes widen.

"What happened to you, Hana? Your suddenly showing your emotions. Did something happen to you in there?" Leorio ask as I look down sadly.

 **"If you don't, your feelings will be locked away forever."**

I shake my head looking at him with a calm expression.

"Nothing happen," I replied as Leorio smiles hugging me tightly.

"That's the Hana we know and love," Leorio says happily.

"Your crushing me Leorio!" I shouted annoyed trying to push of him.

Everyone laughed when we all heard a beep.

"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six has passed. One has died." Lippo says.

A door to the outside finally open and for once, I'm actually happy to go outside. Man, I will never complain about the outside again. Well, I wouldn't say never. We all passed this phase and thanks with Kai. I know I've become stronger.

Thank you, Kai.

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter. If some of you read the original story you can see that the third phase is different. To tell the truth, I was actually thinking of her being in the same room with Hisoka, but then I remembered her battle with Kai. So, I hope you guys like this version better._**

 ** _This story will have all the ideas I have been thinking before, but too nervous to write in the original. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _Please be patient for the next chapter. Thank you._**

 ** _Please review._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this story so far. Thanks a lot for the 45 review. I'm just glad a lot of you like this story.**_

 _ **As you can see from the last chapter, this Hunter exam is not just helping Hana with her abilities but also getting more intact with her emotions. In the beginning, I actually wanted my OC to be like that. Emotionless at first, then slowly starts to progress. Though, I never did that because I was inexperience writer and it was first time writing a story like this. Now, I'm not doubting myself and have enough courage to turn into something that I want it to be.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying in this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy! And, let's begin this chapter.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Tricked Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain," Lippo explains. He points behind him, "The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed."

He snaps his fingers for a cart with a box on top to come in front of him.

"I will need you to draw lots," He says having all of us confused and asking questions.

"To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted," He answers all of our questions.

All of our eyes were widen as the air suddenly grew tense.

"In here are twenty-five numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" Lippo explains and orders.

Hisoka comes forwards as I feel Gon's sudden anger inside him. We all got our tickets as I sigh. I watch Gon forward getting worried for him. He suddenly tells to pull the card as we hear ripping sound. I looked at my card for my eyes to widenn even more.

"That card indicates your target," Lippo says.

I reach for my tag to put in my pocket quickly and quietly.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag," Lippo explains.

"Oh, so we don't need to kill each other," One of the Imori brother's say.

"Natuarally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse," Lippo replies smirking the whole time.

My eyes narrow as I suddenly feel someone's eyes on me to look around.

"Listen carefully!" Lippo shouts, "Your target's ID too is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

My eyes narrowed even more as we took a boat ride to go over to Zevil Island. I ignored the guide to try and find who was watching me the whole time. The stare didn't feel like Hisoka's presence or anyone I know.

I walked around the boat to see Gon and Killua talking to each other. I smile a little watching them as I looked at my card to see...198. I sigh once more to suddenly see something past my vision.

I jumped back quickly to look to my right and see a girl. A girl that looks older than me. She has brown hair with blue eyes narrowing her eyes down at me. I snared at her getting in my stance.

"Who are you?" I ask angrily.

"My name is Kasumi," She showed me her target that read... 406. "Let's get this over with fast and simple. The sooner I get your tag, the sooner I hide from someone trying to get mine."

She grabbed her knifes as I was ready to grab my sword.

"Hana!" Gon shouted happily running towards me along with Killua.

Killua stops Gon for him to see who I was staring at. Gon stares at Kasumi along with Killua staring at her. Kasumi put her weapons away making me glare at her even more.

"It seems we have to put this fight on hold. I don't wish to fight any outsiders that has nothing to do with this battle. See you again...Hana," Kasumi walks away having all of us face her back.

"Hana..." Gon says as he sees me struggling to carry Light, "Hana, you can't carry Light?"

I turned my glare towards Gon as he looks scared. He hides behind Killua as I put my hand down.

"It seems that Light has lost its powers. I need to know where it left," I replied walking away from them, "I'll see you two on the island later. Once I get my target."

We reached the Island for the guide to call our numbers from who first enter the tower to the last person. I watched as she called Hisoka's name for me put my hands in a fist. I notice a blood on his shoulder. Before I realized it, I was up to nod my head to my friends running in the forest.

As I ran in the forest I quickly decided to find a place where I can learn what happened to the powers on the sword. I got my sword out but it instantly hit the floor. I couldn't even hold it for two seconds without it slamming on the ground.

 _How? I was able to hold it when I was fighting Kai. But... I could tell that even then it was somehow getting heavier._

I suddenly heard something in the bushes to go on a high alret. The fastest way I could do, was to grab my sword and jump to the tree, but...

I jumped on the highest branch on the tree!

My eyes widen as my eyes suddenly started hurting. I closed my eyes to stop the stinging that I feel to hear the rustling once more.

"Che, where did she go?" I heard a familiar voice.

I open my eyes to see who was talking to see dark hair. My eyes widen as the feel a knife almost piercing my skin went to my mind.

 _...Kasumi..._

"Where did she go? She's even harder to spot then I thought," Kasumi says to herself.

Her voice somehow sound happy and a sudden feeling of a smirk on expression came to me.

"This is going to be fun," Kasumi says once more walking off.

As soon as she was gone, I jumped down to the ground to hurry and run away. I couldn't possibly fight with her until I understood what was going on. In that second, I couldn't help feel the sting on my eyes once more. I stop running to come by a river and put my hand on my forehead to close my eyes again.

"What is happening? Why do I suddenly feel this pain?"

This pain that I was feeling, I couldn't describe it. It feel like so many little swords going through my eyes and just keep turning and twisting to add the pressure. I was so sure that I was crying blood becuase... I felt something wet go down my cheek. I couldn't scream... this pain wouldn't allow me to scream.

The pain worsen as I hit the ground breathing even harder. It got worse by the minute and I was crawling to the river to try and splash some water on my eyes. As I crawl to the river, I saw that my eyes weren't their normal brown. No, they were... silver.

 _How? How was this even possible? The powers came into my body, but how?_

I suddenly saw a light from my backpack to see the form of my sword getting out.

"W-What?"

The sword was pointing at me on it's own as the light hit me full force. This time... I screamed.

"Ahhhhh!"

* * *

*The next day*

"I can't believe someone like you can be so vulnerable in this hunting game."

 _That voice... Is it Kasumi?_

"Wake up already. Hana."

 _No, this voice sounds masculine somehow._

I groan as I slowly open my eyes to see those beautiful blue eyes that always drives me in.

"...Killua?..." I spoke weak.

Killua look down at me with a sigh as he put his hand on my forehead.

"Idiot. Your lucky that girl from before didn't take your badge," Killua replied putting his hand back.

I slowly moved into a sitting position as I stare at Killua.

"What... What happened to me?" I ask.

Killua looked at me surprised and confused replying, "You don't remember. You screamed and passed out later."

I look down at the ground to put my hand on my forehead again.

"I just remember screaming in pain. I didn't you could of heard it," I say shocked.

"Yeah well, that scream was so loud. I'm sure the whole Island heard it," Killua explains as I nod my head. "You slept through the whole day. Was the pain that bad?"

I nodded my head replying," Yeah. For some reason, my eyes were hurting so badly that I'm surprised that I could scream."

I look at the corner of my eye to see Light in his full form. I reached hand towards it but for some reason I couldn't lift it like before with one hand. My eyes widen shocked as I was surprised to feel weight of the sword got even heavier.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked.

"My sword... the weight on it somehow increased," I replied.

Killua looked over at my sword, "No way," He says reaching towards it.

His fingers barely touched the sword before it shocked him.

"Ouch!" Killua backed away looking at the sword pissed, "What is wrong with your sword?! It wouldn't let me touch it!"

I looked at him with calm eyes explaining, "It's because the sword hasn't accepted you. It only accepts the people it trust. It's weird. Even Gon can't even touch it because it feels as it's unacceptable to touch it."

"That stupid," Killua shouts as I ignore him to grab Light with both hands this time.

I couldn't even carry it with two hands either. The tip of the sword was on the ground and I was even breathing heavy from trying to lift the dang thing too.

 _...This sword... Could it be that I'm this weak? Is this the swords true weight?_

I gritted my teeth getting annoyed with this as I looked at the tree next to me.

 _I have to swing..._

I swung the sword to miss the tree. My eyes widen as I was breathing heavy to just swing one swing. This sword unbelievably heavy. How did people even begun to create this sword?

"You missed," Killua stated making me angry.

I turn to him shouting, "Thanks, captain obvious! I know I missed! I like to see you swing this thing! Oh, wait. You can't even touch it!"

Killua had an angry mark shouting, "Oh yeah! You first carried the sword with one hand and know you carry it with two hands! What happened?!"

I breathed to calm myself replying, "The magic in the sword was able to help me carry it. Now, that the magic has entered my body somehow. It turned into it's true weight."

"I see," Killua nodded his head in understanding, "So, you relying on the magic, but now... you have rely on your true strength and your sword."

I looked at Killua surprised to watch him point to the middle of the tree.

"If you can land scratch on this tree bunch before 3 hours are up. Then, I'm sure you can do it in one hand," Killua says with a smirk.

I look at him confused asked, "How do you that I would be able to do under 3 hours?"

His smirk widen as he pointed to me and then the sword. I was even more confused as he step forward to flick me on the forehead.

"Because... I'm sure you'll be able to understand," Killua says facing me his back, "Oh," He turned to look back at me, "Who is your target?"

I looked at him surprised as I moved my fingers to 1, 9, and finally 8. His smirk turned into a smile as he nodded his head walking away.

"Under 3 hours, understand? I'll see later," Killua says walking away.

I nodded my head taking my sword with both hands and swing at the tree to miss.

"..." I stared at the tree then sighed, "This is going to be a long 3 hours."

As I kept swinging at the tree not even a deep scratch was on the tree. I was able to make a tiny scratch in 2 hours, but... I'm not happy about this result. I gotten even more pissed as I narrowed my eyes to swing once more.

"Please!" I run towards the tree, "Hit the tree!" I swung the sword to hit the tree with a deep scratch this time.

I breathed heavily for my eyes to widen to suddenly remember this feeling. The feeling of suddenly getting angry and my feelings somehow got to my sword. I look down at the my sword to release my right hand from the handle. It still touched the ground with the tip of it. This feeling with my sword as if we were one.

I took another breathe to relax once more as I gathered up the same feelings as before to only use one hands.

"Here we go," I swung the sword this time with one hand and strike it with another deep cut.

My swing was a little wavy because it was still very heavy but it only means that I need to practice even more. For an hour, I decided to use one hand to cut the tree and my strike cut the tree bigger and bigger.

"I need to cut this tree. If I can cut the tree, then I know for sure that I can properly will this sword," I spoke to myself.

I moved my sword for the handle to touch my right cheek and my two of my fingers, on my right hand, touched the my left hand fingers with handle. As I continue to carry the sword, it didn't become heavier but it was hurting my arms from holding this position for so long.

I decided to endure until I can properly hold the sword with one hand. I stare at the tree to look at one of my deep strikes that almost pierce the tree.

"There!"

Once more, I strike the tree that had the deep cut with it to finally have this tree cut in half. I smirked as I watched the tree fall down. I couldn't help but sigh as I lowered my sword to feel heaviness disappear on it, but...

 _I can still feel it. The heaviness is still there, somewhere in this sword._

My train of thought was cut by someone clapping as I was faced with Kasumi.

"...Kasumi..." I whispered standing up straight.

"I've been waiting for you to get ready, and now..." Her face suddenly darken, "I'm done waiting."

I grabbed my backpack to look at her with narrowed eyes looking around.

"Let's go somewhere else. Some place that has room to have battle," I explained for her to nod my head.

I jumped on a tree and she started running on the ground. I realized she never truly did look up at the trees, not even once to watch and see if I was still there. It's almost as if she just knew. I jumped on a tree to have it suddenly fall.

"Wah... Wah!" I shouted surprised to fall down and sit on the ground, "Ouch. What the hell?"

I suddenly felt a very bad presence and for some reason my body completely shook. I turned my head to see Hisoka sitting down and a guy with a long pointed sword including butterflies behind his back. He looked like he was about to cry. I saw a drop of blood go down on the ground to realize that the guy was bleeding.

"You..." I looked at him then at Hisoka as he was looking at the injured man only.

The man suddenly attacked but numerous pins went into his skin. His full form fell on the ground with his chest not going up and down. I couldn't hear his breath so I knew that he was dead.

"You've become stronger," Hisoka spoke out making my eyes widen.

I stared at him as I stand up to narrowing my eyes at him.

"Am I ruining something?"

I turned my head to see the guy with pins actually talking. My eyes widen again and I back away from them. I turned my back on them for Hisoka to speak up.

"Don't forget," Hisoka says, " _He_ wants to talk to you again."

My hands were in a fist as I jumped up on a tree again to find Kasumi. It was getting late as I finally found her. She turned to look at me as I readied myself for her.

"Are you ready, Hana? For this time... I won't go easy on you," Kasumi says.

I narrowed my eyes nodding my head to prepare myself too.

"Same to you. Get ready!" I shouted.

 _Because here I come!_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing this chapter. I realized that I haven't made enough Killua and Hana moments so I hope you loved this. If you have any question then please PM or review. Until then, please be patient.**_

 _ **Se you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I'm glad that a lot of people have like this story so far. I was a little afraid that people wouldn't like it this much as the orginial, but people seem to like this story better.**_

 _ **So, here is the thing you guys. I have created another story on wattpad and want to make my story into fanfiction. It's black butler and I want you guys to see and tell me what you think. It's being rewritten because there are lot of mistakes, missing parts, and I created this story after, my finding memories story.**_

 _ **I'm about to finish two of my popular stories; vampire knight, and Diabolik lovers. I need your guys advice on weather I should put in my fanfiction account, or not. I know it's another one of my stories that I would be working, and will put restraint, but guys.**_

 _ **I love writing, and I don't care if I have to do my work for you guys. I'm glad you guys enjoy my stories and want to continue readying it.**_

 _ **OKAY! Enough of the emotional moment there and let's begin this chapter. The chapter you have been waiting for.**_

 _ **Who will win? Hana or Kasumi?**_

 _ **I do not own Hunter x Hunter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

Kasumi and I stare at each other as we ready ourselves to fight the other person. This fight might have been my actually first fight. I will admit that I am nervous, but at same time, I am definitely excited to fight. I want to test my sword and see how much stronger I have truly become.

"Be ready. Hana!" Kasumi shouts.

I nodded my head as she starts running towards me. I dodge her attack as she continues to attack with her weapon. Her weapon is just small knife that can make even bigger injure since the length is short.

"Stop dodging it!" She shouts as I continue to dodge it.

I look her over to notice her right arm is protecting her ribs. As she runs, her right leg is also limping as well. My analyzing meant that she hurt her self on her right side.

 _Was she attack or something?_

I stop dodging to see her now breathing heavy, sweating, and yet still wanting to attack me.

"What happened?" I ask for her eyes to widen. "Your injured."

She gritted her teeth to attack me again. Instead of dodging, I actually stop her knife to attack her this time. I swung my sword to cut her clothes and draw in blood from her rib cage. She hold onto her rib cage to fall on the floor with blood dripping to the ground.

"What happened, Kasumi?" I asked again kneeling down.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes as she pointed to her carry on. I grabbed the carry on to get everything out, everything but her own badge. My eyes widen as I stared back at her to see her cover face with her hands.

"Kasumi..." I whispered.

"The man that was helping Hisoka. He took one of my badges and allowed me to survive," Kasumi explained "I had no idea that I could feel so humiliated this man, and worse thing is that... I was fighting off against an assassin."

"An assassin?" I asked confused.

She looked at me with tears down her face replying, "Illumi Zoldyck."

My eyes widen as I remembered that Killua's family was an assassin as well. I narrowed my eyes as I look back down at Kasumi to see her eyes close.

"Kasumi?"

I lean down even more to feel and hear her breathing. I sigh in relief to just realized she was asleep. I grabbed her arms to allow her to lean against my back. I carried her on my back as I slowly try to get her into a safe area.

"Do you need help?" A soft voice says.

I turn to see a woman with a yellow hat looking me with concerned. I shook my head to put Kasumi down on the ground as I look up at the women.

"Please..." I replied as she looked at me with wide eyes, "I need your help."

She looked at me then down at Kasumi to look back at me again. Her eyes narrowed to soften once seeing my eyes.

She nods her head saying, "I'll help you. You should go and find your badge." My eyes widen to see her smile as she nods her head telling me, "I can tell that I'm not your target. Who ever your target is? You better hurry, the sun is going down."

I nodded my head surprised to know that she wasn't my target either. I'm just glad that she will help Kasumi.

"Thank you..."

"Ponzu," She introduce.

"Hana," I introduce back to run off.

I look around trying but it became so late that it was getting hard to see around the forest. I had no idea that it was night until I stop hearing Gon scream.

"Gon!" I shouted running over to were the screaming was.

 _Gon! Gon!_

I continue running but tripped on something to make me stop my running.

"Ouch! Ow! What the heck was that?" I ask myself as I sit up to rub the back of my head.

I look around to hear a crushing sound from behind me. I turned around to see no one there so I stand up. The crushing sound happened from in front of me again but... it was coming from the ground. I look down to see a phone that I never seen before. It doesn't look the phone I saw at the ship where I talked with Chrollo Lucifer.

The crushing sound happen a third time to have come towards a phone. I picked up the phone to see that it was on. I brought the phone to my ear to hear more of crushing sounds, and...

"Stop! Please!" A man shouting making my eyes widen. "We'll do it! We'll do it! We just need to know the person's name!"

"..." It was quiet for a few second for the person to finally say that person's name, "...Hana Freecs..."

My eyes narrowed to hear this voice once more.

I clenched my teeth to speak, "Chrollo Lucifer,"

It was quiet again for him to answer, "Ah, Hana. I see Hisoka gave you the phone."

"Hisoka?" I questioned, "Sorry, but Hisoka didn't give me the phone. I found it on the ground where I heard crushing sounds coming from it."

"I see," He says calmly but heard more crushing in the background.

"Your not alone, are you?" I ask.

"You can tell. Before we can actually meet again, Hana. I'm sure you can understand that we have other business to attend to." He replied making my eyes narrowed.

I decided to walk around the forest while talking to Chrollo.

"As you can tell, Chrollo, I have my own business to attend to. You can't expect me to answer you all the time, do you?" I ask once more.

He chuckles, which is weird since I never heard him laugh before.

"I suppose you are right," Chrollo replies, "Though, we do expect to pick you up very soon, Hana. This will be your phone from now on, Hana. Only I can have the number to this phone."

I was going to hang up until he told me something that scared me.

"Remember Hana, I didn't give you choice on being one of the member of a phantom troupe or not. You are Phantom troupe member, no matter what." He hangs up having me shivering scared.

I lean against a tree to start shaking closing my eyes. I played the conversation with him again; the ship, first meeting him, and now. I breathed in and out to soften my heart and before I knew it I fell asleep.

 **~A whole day~**

My eyes startled open to hear another scream that was from Gon again. I quickly stand up to feel every ache in my body get intense.

"What the hell?" I ask myself aching badly.

"Training hard?"

A voice that shocked and made me angry at the same time. I narrowed my eyes as I turn my head to look at him. I stand up quickly to throw him something. He quickly grabbed to look down at it.

"You... what are you playing at, Hisoka?" I asked angrily ignoring the aching pain I have.

He smirked replying, "I'm only doing what the Phantom Troupe leader ordered me to do."

I narrowed my eyes saying, "Oh please. I might have not known your for long, but I know that you would only want a fight with someone strong."

He chuckles just like Chrollo but more wicked as he come towards me.

"It's bad for a kid like you to know this much knowledge and at such a young age," Hisoka says as I walk backwards. "Though, fighting your brother was a surprising experience."

My eyes widen as I stop walking to narrow my eyes even more.

"What did you do?" I asked darkly and dangerously.

Hisoka looks at me with wide eyes that are full of surprised and excitement.

"Don't make me say it again." I looked at him only see red, "What did you do?"

Hisoka's smile turned into a smirk replying, "Let's just say. I gave your brother something worth to fight me again."

"Hisoka!" I ran over to him ready to fight him but he stop my attack.

"Now, now. I don't think your completely ready to fight me off yet. Besides, the boss doesn't want you to get injured." Hisoka says pushing me back as I land on the ground with a thump. He threw me back the phone to land on the ground next me, "Get stronger and then we will fight."

Hisoka walks away for me to look at ground with my hands in a fist. I stand up to grab the phone and go the opposite direction from Hisoka.

"Ah, that was boring," A familiar voice says from ahead of me, "Huh? Oh, Hana!"

The person with the familiar voice runs up to me with an almost cheerful voice.

"Hana, check it out. I got my badge and I got...your... badge," He stops himself to see the state I'm in.

I look at the badge that I was suppose to get to take it from Killua's hand.

"Thanks," I replied softly walking passed him.

"Oi, Hana," Killua shouts running towards my direction. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

He was going to tap on my shoulder for him to hit his hand to allow him to finally see my red eyes.

"I'm not alright! I'm pissed!" I shouted, "Hisoka did something to Gon and I lost it! I'm not even strong enough to even put a single punch on him! Why does the Phantom Troupe want me?! I completely weak!" I calmed down to look down on the ground, "I'm so weak..."

"Hana..." Killua whisper to pull on my arm, "Come on. We need to hide. We only have one more day left."

He pulls on my arm to go to a different direction that brings us to place surrounded by bushes.

"I found this while investigating the forest while being followed. There's actually a big hole in the middle that we can hide in." Killua explains as I nod my head.

We went through the bushes for me to lay on the ground to look up and see the morning blue sky. It looked so beautiful that I just wanted to stare at it all day. A mind comes to thought as I look at Killua.

"Killua, what is your last name?" I ask.

Killua looks at me confused to reply, "Zoldyck."

My eyes widen as I sit up to look down at the ground. I sigh as I look at Killua again.

"I see," I replied.

"You look exhausted," Killua commented.

"Too many things have happened. I just want to sleep until I have never slept before," I say closing my eyes to only see darkness.

"Hana. Hana. Hana!"

My eyes jolted open as I stared into those dark blue eyes again.

"What? What is it?" I asked irritated.

"I hear someone," Killua replies.

In that moment, I heard rustling of bushes to sit up. I look at Killua for him to nod his head. I did the same thing to nod my head to as we both jump out of the bushes.

"Hana!"

I stopped quickly from this shouting to turn and see...

"Kasumi! Ponzu!" I shouted surprised and relief.

Killua stopped running from my surprised voice to walk by side seeing the two other girls. He walks to my side to notice Kasumi. He suddenly was in front of me in a protective stance.

"Your the girl that attack Hana on the boat," Killua says to Kasumi.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes along at Killua. I frowned to place my hand on Killua's arm stopping him.

"It's okay, Killua. Kasumi and I are even now." I stated to smile at Kasumi and Ponzu. "Thank you for helping Kasumi, Ponzu."

Ponzu waved her hand replying, "Don't worry about it. I met your brother by the way."

I looked at her confused saying,"My brother?"

"He actually helped me and your friends out of a trap cave, but took my badge for Leorio," Ponzu explained as my eyes widen.

"Your Leorio's target?!" I shout surprised.

Ponzu only nodded her head to make my look down at the ground to be then look up at her again.

"Wait, Gon took your badge. I never thought my brother could be sneaky. How funny." I chuckled already imagine Gon sticking his tongue out after he apologizes.

"Attention!" The announcer spoke, "The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once?You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

I looked at Ponzu, Killua, and Kasumi nodding our heads walking over to finishing line.

"Looks like we have to take the next test next year, huh Ponzu?" Kasumi says from behind me and Killua.

Ponzu nodded her head with a smile saying, "Yeah, but I'm going to work even harder the next time."

We stop for me to turn and look at Kasumi and Ponzu one last time.

" **Good luck, Hana,** " They both said at the same time.

My eyes widen but returned to normal with a smile nodding my head. Killua and I continue walking to finally reach the beach to see other people that passed the test. I looked around but there was no sign of Gon, Kurapika, or Leorio.

The lady on the ship came over saying, "Then we will now check the tags of everyone here! #44 Hisoka-san. #53, Pokkle-san. #99, Killua-san. #406, Hana-san. #301, Gittarachur-san. #191, Bodoro-san. #294, Hanzo-san. So seven applicants have passed?"

"Wait," I spoke up for her to look at me, "Just please hang on a moment. I'm sure that my brother and friends will be here any minute."

"Hmm..."

"Hana!" I hear Gon shout for me to quickly turn around to see Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"Gon! Kurapika! Leorio!" I shouted happily.

I ran over to them to jump high on the hill for them to smile down at me.

"For the last members! #404, Kurapika-san. #403, Leorio-san. And #405, Gon-san."

My eyes widen to see Hisoka badge. I look at Gon from pity as he stares back at me with sadness in his eyes.

"These ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!"

We look up to see that we will be going back on the blimp. I sighed but glad to get back on the blimp. As we enter the blimp and I look around separating myself from Gon.

The announcement went out again saying, "I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates." I sigh confused but just ignored it for the announcement to continue,"When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with #44, Hisoka-sama."

I look around to have beep sound in my pocket to pull out the phone. I hung up not wanting to deal him now. By the time, Killua went up it was my turn to talk to him.

"I don't want to fight #405, #99, #404, and #403. The reasons are because of my brother and friends. I am keeping an eye out for #44, but I don't think I'm strong enough yet to fight him." I answered to walk out.

I was surprised to see Killua and Gon waiting for me with wide eyes and smiling at me.

"Here, Hana!" They throw an apple at me.

I caught it to smile back at Killua and Gon. I look at Gon to see that he was crying before. I walked over to him to put my arms around him.

"Good job, Gon. You did great," I whispered for him to shake and have his arms around me.

"You have no idea how much I need you Hana. Good job to you too, Hana. You worked hard." Gon says as I nod my head.

We both smiled at each other to have our foreheads together.

 _One more phase... And then we will become hunters._

 ** _I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up, I'm going to change my PEN soon. It's going to be shadowriter. I hope you guys like this chapter and be patient for the next one. Please be patient._**

 ** _Please review._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! How have you been? It's been quiet some time since I last updated this chapter and I'm very sorry for that. I have been quite busy. I know it's excuse you guys hear all the time, so I'm just going to make it up by making this chapter for you guys.**_

 _ **Enjoy. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**_

 **Chapter 10**

We won the fourth trial and I couldn't be any happier. We were know in a blimp that brought us down into what seem like an old hotel. As we adventure out of the blimp we are faced with the others and the headmaster.

"Well, gentlemen and lady," Netero starts, "Did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded." Bean starts bringing something next to the chairman hiding it, "For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

He removes the cover to show what looks like a match between one person that only one can go on the top.

"So only the last person standing passes?" Leorio questions confused.

"No," Netero replies,"One win is all you need to pass."

"One win?" Gon questions.

"Then, in this tournament..." Leorio questions further.

"The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?" Netero explains.

"So you're saying that only one person will fail," Hanzo states.

"Exactly," Netero replies.

The atmosphere turned everyone to a smile but can still feel the heavy atmosphere, because no one wants to be that one person.

"And here is the bracket," Netero peels off the strip of papers covering the challengers.

My eyes widen as I saw I was battling no one, but Kurapika vs Hanzo, and Gon vs Hanzo.

"Impressive, right?" Netero ask, "After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"But some people, like #294 and #405, get six chances," Pokkle stated.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Borboro ask.

"A question that must be on everyone's mind. This bracket was assembled based on your performance throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances," Netero explains making my eyes widen, because Killua and I are one of the six chances.

Yet, something doesn't make sense.

"That doesn't sound right," Killua spoke up. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?"

Netero smiled to..."No!" He shouts with a crazy look that made Killua shivered.

I couldn't help but laugh to see Killua's freaked out face.

"Why not?" Killua shouted embarrassed and angry.

I stop to look at Netero to see him look at me,"Your scores are classified information. Including other information that we have gathered about you, so I can't tell you everything."

He now looks at everyone.

"But I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgement, and creativity. However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You can consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter. And we also incorporate the opinions of your peers," Netero explains very long,"That was our process."

I sighed for I only listen half the time because I can't stand long speeches or long talks for that matter. I can barely hold up a conversation that isn't longer than 30 minutes.

"The battle rules are quite simple," Netero continues making me growl in annoyance,"Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If you opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?"

Everyone was silent making it clear to him.

"Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase. The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward," The refree says.

I pat Gon on the back to smile and nod. Gon smiled back at me to walk up to the man holding the challenge. I had a smirk on my expression knowing Gon will win this won. The refree introduced himself and Hanzo kept talking to him saying that everyone was signed to one. I couldn't help but chuckle knowing that Gon and Leorio didn't know.

I look up at Gon to see his eyes were filled to determination and getting in his stance.

 _I know you can win Gon. I believe in you._

Gon ran as away from Hanzo once Masta says begin. In the next second, Hanzo was in front of him and slashed Gon on the neck.

"Gon!" I shouted worried ready to run to him, but Killua stopped me, "Gon! Gon!"

Gon was talking to Hanzo but he was staring at me with an almost hopeful and never giving up eyes. I saw him smiling at me telling me he was alright, and not to worry about him.

"Gon..." I smiled to step back with Killua releasing from his hold.

"Never gonna happen!" Gon shouts for Hanzo to hit him.

Gon was on the floor crouching in pain for Hanzo to stand up looking down at him to surrender. Gon stand up but Hanzo hit him in the stomach again as I knew he was in pain. I closed my eyes not wanting to see Hanzo hit Gon, but for some reason I can't stand to be anger at Hanzo. Because... my brother is as stubborn as I am.

Gon kept getting hit and hit until he faced down onto the ground with blood going down his temple and mouth. I finally looked at him after three hours. I looked at Gon to see him completely angry.

"Leorio," I spoke up to have gaze on me, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Han-"

I cut him off by calling, "Gon Freeces!" I shouted highly, "I know you can do better than that. Stop laying on the stupid ground, and stand up! We promised to be Hunters together! So hurry and stand up!"

"Hana..." Gon whisper for everyone to be shock that he was still alive,"Haha, you always...knew... what to...say..."

He stand up for Hanzo to just move Gon's leg to make him fall, and warn him that he is going to break Gon's arm. I narrowed my eyes as they connect with Gon's. He smiles at me as I smile at him to mouth out...

'Do...what...you...want...'

"Never!" Gon shouted for his arm to be broken.

Hanzo was explaining to how his whole life was harsh and had to be trained to be a ninja. Of course, I didn't listen as all I did was look at Gon. He suddenly jumped to kick Hanzo on the face making me smirk knowing he was still ready to fight.

"My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation. If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first." Gon explains.

Hanzo jumped up to stand with blood running down his noise making an excuse for himself. The next thing, I know Hanzo grabbed a blade out to threaten cutting off his legs.

In the end, everyone besides me was shocked for Gon to hear he won't accept Hanzo cutting off his leg or surrendering either. I sigh but not that surprise and could only chuckle. Everyone was surprise with my chuckling to then start laughing as well. Hanzo put the blade to Gon's forehead making everything silent again.

Gon kept staring at Hanzo not moving with that look I know in his eyes.

"I'm going to find my dad," Gon comments making me smirk.

"Your dad?" Hanzo questions.

"Our father is Hunter," Gon explains,"So we are going to become a Hunter and find him!"

"Hanzo," I called out for him to look at me,"We want to find our father and ask questions that he have waited too long to ask." I narrowed my eyes at him continued, "The only way Gon can surrender is...if you kill him."

Hanzo removed the blade to turn around and give up but Gon wouldn't accept that. They both argued for Hanzo to hit him once more time knocking him out. I smiled knowing that Gon would have won.

Gon was sent to the hospital bed's as I stayed and watch the rest of match. It was Hisoka vs Kurapika with Kurapika winning the battle, but ending up with his eyes red for some reason. Hisoka walked passed Kurapika to stare at me with a smirk that mouthed out...'Phantom Troupe.'

My eyes widen as I looked at Kurapika to walk back to us as he stares at me. Kurapika smiled reassuring me, but this nagging feeling made me annoyed.

Then, Hanzo vs Pokkle. Hanzo obviously won.

The fourth match was between Hisoka and Bodoro. Hisoka whispered something to Bodoro making him lose with me looking worried.

The fifth match was Pokkle vs Killua. Killua allowed him to win, because it wasn't a far a fight.

Though, the next match, was something I was worried about and almost completely forgot. The match between Killua vs Gittarackur. I quickly grabbed Killua's shoulder for him to look at me.

"Killua, I forgot to mention something," I whispered. Killua turned to look at me confused as I continued, "Do you know by someone named, Illumi Zoldyck?"

Killua's eyes were widen, and it seems that everyone else must have heard it to since I didn't whisper quietly enough.

"Illumi?" Killua question, "You mean my big brother."

I look at Killua with wide eyes to tell him,"I guess so. When, Kasumi and I were fighting at the fourth phase. She was badly injured by an assassin that tried to get her tag. Killua, I don't think you're the only Zoldyck here."

Killua's eyes were wide as he shock his head getting his shoulder out of my hold.

"Hana, I'm going to be fine. My brother, Illumi, can't possibly be here," Killua states walking up to stand in front of Gitarackur.

"Killua, you have to listen to me! I have a very bad feeling about this match!" I shouted at him.

Killua ignored me for the refree begin the match. Killua step forward slowly for Gitarackur to just look down at him.

"It's been to long, Kil," Gitarackur spoke.

Killua stop looking surprised as Gitarackur's hand moved the pins out of his face to form what I saw in the fourth phase.

"You?" I questioned to step back surprised.

Killua's eyes were full of shocked and fear.

"Hey," Illumi greets.

"I am such an idiot!" I shouted at myself rubbing my head, "Of course, it was him. Whoever hangs out with Hisoka has to be him!"

Illumi suddenly turned his head towards me asking,"So, your the girl that Phantom Troupe's leader wants?"

My eyes widen for everyone to gasp looking at me. Killua stares at me confused.

"Phantom Troupe's leader?" Killua ask.

I tsk to hiss,"You can tell him that I ain't joining for the last hundred times," I grabbed the phone in my pocket to throw at him that he dodges,"You can call him yourself since he calls me on it."

"A brave girl to say that to a person that kill her instantly," Illumi says.

I hold my ground not afraid for Illumi to stare at Killua.

"I heard you cut Mom and Milluka," Illumi ask to tilt his head, "Mom was crying."

"Anyone would cry if their son did that to them," Leorio states.

"Tears of joy," Illumi continues to have Leorio fall down. "She was so happy to see that you'd grown up."

I looked at Leorio to hold back a chuckle.

"But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job," Illumi explains.

"I don't really want to be a Hunter," Killua replies having my eyes become sad. "I just felt like taking the exam."

"I see..." Illumi understands,"That's a relief."

I suddenly felt a dark aura that is making me shiver and freeze up.

"Then I have some advice for you," Illumi continues,"You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born to be...a killer. You're a puppet of darkness, without don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows,you can only feel pleasure when people die. That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

"True," Killua replies,"I don't desire to become a Hunter. But...I do have something I want..."

You don't," Illumi states.

"I do!" Killua cuts him off. "There's something I really want."

"Hmm. Tell me what it is that you want," Illumi ask. Killua looks down hesitating on to speak for Illumi to ask, "What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" Killua shouts,"I want to become friends with Gon and...Hana...I hate killing people. I want to live a normal life. I want to become friends with Gon and Hana.

"It's impossible,"Illumi states.

Killua looks at me as I look back at him to see softness in his eyes.

"Killua..." I whispered to feel anger rise up on me from Illumi to shout,"You idiot! We are friends! We became friends the moment we talked to each other on the first phase!"

"Hana..." Killua whispered surprised.

"Gon thinks of you as friends just as much as I do! It's not just me and Gon that are your friends too Killua! Leorio and Kurapika also became your friends too!"

"Hana," Killua whisper to smile a soft smile at me.

"Kil, she's lying. You'll never be friends with them," Illumi says making us look at him. "Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon and Hana because they're too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with them."

"You're wrong..." Killua argue.

"If you stay with them," Illumi continues,"you'll end up wanting to kill them one day."

"That's not true, Killua! Don't believe him!" I shouted to make Illumi stop.

"You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them or not," Illumi continues,"Because you have the soul of a killer."

"No, Killua! That is not true!" I shouted at him ready to walk forward but someone stopped me,"You know if your killer, you know you want to become friends with us, you know that you hate killing people, you know what you want! You don't need to become an assassin Killua! Stop believing into what he's saying and start listening to yourself! You know what you are! Please, Killua!"

I struggle with them to have them push me back harshly onto the ground.

"Ouch!" I shouted to have my head bang on the floor.

"Hana!" I hear Killua shout worried.

"I'm fine," I say sitting up to touch the back of my head.

Leorio and Kurapika leaned down to my level making sure I'm okay.

"Kil," Illumi spoke up,"are you falling for her?"

My eyes widen as I looked at Illumi to see Killua flinch, and stare at Illumi with wide eyes.

"That's no good," Illumi says looking down at Killua, "You are falling for her. Okay, I'll kill Hana."

My eyes widen as everyone gasp to hear what he says.

"A killer doesn't need friends or to fall in love with anyone. They'll only slow you down," Illumi states to turn his head towards me and continue to walk forward.

Killua looks at Illumi scared for the refree to stop him, but was hit with pins to hurt paralyze his face. Illumi and I were staring at each other as my eyes widen when my vision was block. My eyes widen to Satotz and Netero in front of me, including everyone else.

"Everyone..." I whispered surprised.

"This won't do. I need a hunter's license, and I forgot I can't kill her or I'll fail. Then, Kil will pass automatically. Oh, darn. The same thing will happen if I kill Gon. I know, I'll kill Gon and Hana when I pass the Hunter's test," I look at Killua to see him sweating and shaking.

"Killua..." I whispered worried.

Illumi turned to Killua saying,"You have to beat me if you want to save Gon and Hana. Will you fight me for your friend's sake?" Illumi moves forward to Killua, "You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me." He stop in front of Killua to raise his hand to Killua," And you already have your answer:'I'm not strong enough to beat my brother.''Never fight an enemy you can't beat.'I drilled that into you..." Killua was going to move back, but..."Don't move. If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is. But don't forget... If you don't fight me, your dear Hana and Gon will die."

Killua was just freezing there scared as I became worried to hear him say,"I surrender...I lose..."

"Killua..." I whispered scared as I was slowly moved forward.

"Oh, that's good!" Illumi shouts happy to clap his hands,"Then the battle's over." He tapped Killua's shoulder saying,"I lied, Kil. I was lying about killing Gon and Hana. That was just a little test."

I didn't listen to Illumi as all I did was continue walking slowly forward, and kept my eyes on Killua.

"But now I have my answer," Illumi continues to move forward and whisper in Killua's ear. "When the time comes, I'll tell you to take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license."

Illumi walked to where the others were as I step forward to Killua putting my hands on his shoulder.

"Killua," I whispered softly,"Killua, hey, come on. Killua," I shake his shoulder for him to not answer me, but just looking at me,"Killua, what are you doing? Why are you only staring at me?! Wake up! Come on, answer me."

The fight between Bodoro and Leorio was beginning, but I didn't care as all I did was look at Killua. Bodoro was behind me, and I noticed Killua was looking at me and Bodoro.

"Killu-"

"Forgive me..." Killua whispered icily making my skin crawl and shiver.

I heard a rip from behind me to turn and see Killua's hand pierce Bodoro's back. Blood was covering his hand and shirt for my eyes to widen.

"Killu-"

I was cut off to see him suddenly in front of me with an emotionless eyes as he put his bloody hand on my cheek to step back, and smirk like the devil. He turned around out of the door as all I can do... was stare at his back.

I was shivering with cold sweat running down my back and my legs felt like jelly. I felt myself falling down, but was caught by someone's arms. I look up at to see Netero looking down at me worried along with Kurapika and Leorio. The last thing I remember was my eyes closing into...the darkness.

 _ **I want to apologize again for taking so long to write this chapter. I wanted to take a break for a little while, and I hope you guys can forgive me. Hope you are having a fantastic summer or a fantastic day.**_

 _ **Please be patient once more for the new chapter.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. If there are any questions you are wondering to ask, or want on the next chapter. Please ask me on Review or PM me, and I will answer the best I can, and try to make that happen.**_

 _ **By the way, if this chapter seems quite in a rush. I'm truly sorry for the 2011 ones are mostly talks when it comes to get Killua, except when meeting the butlers, but...for my character. Sorry...that's a surprise.**_

 _ **Plus, I wanted my Character to have her own adventure and won't still the thunder for Gon. Lol.**_

 _ **Thank you and please enjoy. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**_

 **Chapter 11**

"na...ana...Hana...Hana!"

My eyes snapped open to see Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon smiling down at me. I looked at them confused until Leorio pulled out a Hunter License Card.

"Congrats, Hana!" Gon shouted happy for me.

My eyes widen to reach towards the Hunter License, but I stop to remember blood and Killua.

I quickly sit up,"Killua!" I looked at Gon,"Gon, Killua, he..."

"It's okay, Hana. I already faced with Killua's brother," Gon says with a smile.

I blink to look at him with a blank stare to then...

"You idiot!" I shouted bonking his head to stand on the bed.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Gon shouted whining and rubbing the back of his head.

"Your lucky I didn't break your other arm!" I shouted,"What were you think going head to head with Killua's brother? I've seen what that guy can do, and if you two were in fight. He would have end you in seconds."

"Well," Gon rubbed his head to whisper,"I asked him to where Killua was, and he said went home. Um...Kakaruu Mountain?"

Leorio fell down behind Gon and Kurapika sighed.

"Gon, it's Kukuroo Mountain," Kurapika explains.

Gon laughed from misspelling Killua's home mountain. I sigh knowing there was no such mountain.

"Kukuroo Mountain?" I question for them to all nod.

"We even got all the stuff we need to go and get him," Gon says happily.

I blink to smile jumping off the bed saying,"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go-"

"Hold it!" Leorio says stopping me. I look back at him to hand me my license,"You will need this in order to go where we are going."

I smiled nodding my head grabbing the license readying for departure. We entered on a blimp that would take three days to go Kukuroo Mountain. On this blimp, all I can do is think about Killua and how I am going to interact when I see him again. We waited for three days to go on a train that will lead us close to Kukuroo Mountain. We asked information about mountain to know we had to take a bus tour.

We went into the the bus to stop at a big gate in front of a forest and mountain. It known as the Door to Hades for no one has returned alive. We learned that the Zoldyck's own the mountain and the land around it as well.

Suddenly, there was two men going to gatekeeper and making him trying to open the door. They throw down the old man on the floor after giving him the key. I quickly rushed over to the old man with Gon besides me.

"Are you okay?" Gon ask.

"Yes, I'm fine," The old man says.

The two men opened the door to go inside with the old man sighing.

"Man...Now Mike's going to end up eating meals again," The old man says tiredly.

"Mike?" I asked confused to hear screams later on.

The door opened for a huge paw to show 2 skeletons of the men before. The tour guide screamed having everyone run away.

"Please...He's only supposed to eat at assigned times," The old man says to shout,"Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as the man made him sound like a dog. The old man looked at me confused.

I looked at him apologizing,"I'm sorry, but the way you talk to Mike. It's almost like he's a dog."

The old man's eyes were wide as he looked at me for the tour guide lady to yell at us to come back in the bus. I didn't listen to that woman as I helped the gate keeper to stand up. He brought us inside his little place for him to serve us tea.

"I see. So you're young Killua's friends," The old man says happily,"I'm happy to hear that. I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit. Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely. No one ever visits. Though we do see a lot of those..." He points to the skeletons. "Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual, so I suppose it's the price they have to pay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Leorio says nervous.

"However...I cannot let you inside," He says with a smirk. "Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family, and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave it ten years ago...To kill every single intruder."

That's when I started getting confused. I mean, the gatekeeper isn't family so why isn't he killed or eaten.

"But technically, he isn't following the order. Because he keeps eating them...Anyway, I can't let you inside," The old man says happy drinking his tea.

"Sir, how is it that you're safe?" Kurapika ask for the old man to stop shock,"You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key."

"Quite perceptive of you," The old man says,"But you're only half right. I require no key to get inside. This key is for intruders."

"A key for intruders?" Leorio ask.

"For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. If I don't open the gate for them, they'll try to break it down. Such troublemakers...so we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard, and then Mike eats them."

"Then..." My eyes widen to look at the old man,"You have go to be joking!"

"As you just realized, I'm not a guard," The old man says smiling,"I merely clean up after Mike."

"Then the actually gate isn't locked!" Kurapika says catching on.

"Exactly," The old man confirms.

"What?" Leorio questions as we all looked at the gate.

It was night as Leorio tried to open the door but it just wouldn't budge.

"You just aren't strong enough," The old man says.

I looked at Leorio to look at the gate to ask the old man,"Say, can you hold my sword for a minute."

The old man looks at me confused as I reached out for my sword to feel the sword suddenly got light, not light as feather, but light. I stretched my sword to the old man hoping that the man can touch it.

 _Trust in me, light._

The man took the sword, by my surprised, but...

...he fell down...

The man blinked looking at the sword to shout,"How can sword like this weigh that much?!"

I tilt my head to lean down grab the sword with one hand. I put it back in my backpack to minimize it.

"Oi, Hana!" I looked at Leorio for him to point to the door,"Why don't you try this?"

I nodded my head putting both of my hand on the door to breathe in and push. I waited for a few seconds for the door open, and...

...It did...

...2 doors opened...

My eyes widen as I heard everyone gasp for the old man to quickly shout,"Hurry girl, run inside the gate. Hurry!"

I heard him shout to push me forward to the gate. I passed the gate for Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon to scream at me. The gate closed behind me as I rushed towards the gate, but it closed on me.

"Gon! Gon!" I shouted banging on the door as it won't open,"Gon! Kurapika! Leorio!"

"Hana!" I heard Gon shouting,"Just go and get Killua! We will meet you there!"

I suddenly heard rustling to turn to my right to see a huge paw then a completely huge body of a purple dog. My eyes widen as our eyes connected for it was an amazing creature that took my breathe away, and I didn't feel afraid him.

"A...Amazing..." I whispered smiling,"I'm Hana. You must Mike." I walk forward for Mike to lay down to still look at me,"I...I need your help. Killua is a friend of mine, and I..."

Mike suddenly lowered his head down towards me to put his nose on my cheek. My eyes widen for that was the cheek that Killua put blood on it. He suddenly opened his mouth for me to freeze and close my eyes. Though, I didn't feel any pain instead...I felt something soft. I open my eyes to see that I was on top of Mike's back.

"Mike...?" I questioned.

He howled for me to hear my friends yelling my name and the old man to shout, 'go Mike.' Just like that, Mike started running, running faster then even my sensei's can. I closed my eyes just hanging onto Mike. Though, who would have guessed...I fell asleep.

 _*The next day*_

I felt someone's nose rubbing against my cheek for me to slowly open my eyes, and look to see that Mike was looking at me. I sit up to look around to see a huge building that I can never imagine to see. For some reason, it seems quite dark and I had a feeling that Killua was going to be here. I look out to see the setting sun and realized that I have slept so long.

I stand up to pet Mike to smile,"Thank you, Mike."

I kissed his fur for him to howl again making me laugh. He stands up jumping down the mountain for me to look at the door. I knocked on the door to hear an echo and the door to open by itself.

 _Creepy..._

"Hello..." I whispered,"Hello!" I shouted loud,"I hope it's alright for me to come in! I was just wondering about Kill-"

I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist to come in and the door slamming behind me.

"Who are you?"

I looked up to see an old man with a white mustache, white hair, and his expression seems to be serious and calm.

I open my mouth to shout,"Killua's grandfather!"

I slapped my mouth closed with my palm for the old man to start shaking. I look at him worried as I start to get scared.

"Um...?"

I heard a little chuckle for the old man to go into full blown laughter letting go of my wrist.

"You must forgive me," The old man says,"I've never had someone shout out like that before." The man stopped laughing to look at me,"I'm Zeno Zoldyck."

"Hana Freecss," I introduce,"I was hear about Killua. I meet him in the Hunter Exam."

Zeno's expression became serious as he asked,"How did you get here anyway? The butlers told me nothing about."

I looked down embarrassed to reply,"...Mike..."

"Mike?" Zeno ask surprised.

I smiled looking up at him,"Yes. Mike is quite a strong hunter dog, but...I don't think he isn't an animal without an heart. He must have love his master, and in a way..." My smile got bigger as I put my hands behind my back,"It's kind of cute on how he is such a good boy."

Zeno's eyes were wide but then placed a short smile on his face.

"So, your Killua's friend," Zeno states making my eyes widen. He faced his back to me walking forward,"Please follow me. I'll bring you to, Killua."

"Killua..." I say to smile following Zeno,"T-Thank you so much."

I continue following Zeno to have the walls look like rocks, and truly inside the Kukuroo mountain. Zeno stopped for me to accidentally bump into his back.

"I-I'm sorry," I say rubbing nose.

Zeno looks back at me to say nothing but point to my right. I look at his direction to see a door that brought my heart thumping loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Zeno ask.

I was ready to shook my head but hesitated. I sighed as I knelled down to the ground with my hands on my head.

"What should I do? I wanted to see him, desperately, but I'm sure he must feel terrible for smearing blood on my cheek. He whispered, 'please forgive me.'" I explained. I stand up to look at Zeno,"Your grandson is an idiot!"

Zeno looked at me with wide eyes as I look down at the floor.

"He even thought that weren't friends! Jeez, he makes me so mad that I just want to slap him!" I shouted angry. I stop to realize what I have said,"Oh. Please, forgive me."

Zeno chuckled to reply,"Don't tell me that, Hana. Tell my idiot grandson."

He points to do the door again for me to reach forward and open it. I saw the room became purple and some fat guy was whipping Killua leaving bruises. By the time, I noticed what I was doing. I was screaming at that person for hurting Killua.

"What are you doing to Killua?!" I shouted for Killua to and the fat guy to look at me.

The fat guy narrowed his eyes at me as I glared back at him.

He started to smirk saying,"Oh, your the girl that Illumi told me all about."

My hands were in a fist as I walked around this boy to stand in front of Killua to glare at him.

"Who are you, anyway? And why are you doing this?" I ask for him to smirk.

"I am his brother, Milluki Zoldyck, and this is punishment for leaving the estate and cutting his mother and myself."

I put my hands in a fist as I glared at him saying,"Still, this punishment is just way to cruel. How can you, a brother, do this to your own blood?"

"Hmm," Milluki hums amused,"You will never understand our world. For your world, doesn't involve assassins." I look down to know that he is right.

I would never understand Killua's side of the world, or the way his family is. This was the home he was born in, the home he was raised in. Besides that, all of that, I...

He suddenly pushed me out of the way saying,"So, stay there like a good girl and just watch how this family really is."

Milluki raised his arm for me to glare at him while hearing a slap from the whip. Everyone's eyes were wide except...mine.

"You..." Milluki says shocked.

"Hana..." Killua whispers worried.

I touch my cheek to look at him saying,"I don't need know to about a family of assassins. I might never understand the world Killua lives in, but I do know this. I will do anything to protect the person I care about. No matter where he is, no matter how hurt I get, or how much injuries I have to get. I will protect Killua and bring him back to the world where he truly want to be."

"Hana..." Killua says with wide eyes.

Milluki glared at me,"Y-You..."

We suddenly heard a phone ring to see Milluki holding out a phone. He responded by his mother talking to him. He hung up to look at me.

"So, your not alone," Milluki says making my eyes wide.

"Gon...Kurapika...Leorio..." I whisper with shock and relief.

"Hmm. I wonder how you will feel if I call my mother to dispose of them," Milluki says having my whole body shake watching his phone being raised.

"N-No-"

I was suddenly cut off by hearing a chain brake and an arm around me to look and see Killua holding me. He was glaring at Milluki with the most intense eyes I have ever seen.

"Milluki. If you so much as touch them, I'll kill you," Killua threaten having the whole room dark and intense.

"K-Killua..." I whispered shocked.

"That's enough,Mil," Zeno spoke up for us to look at the door. Milluki was complaining but Zeno ignored him continuing,"Kil, you can go."

"Okay," Killua says breaking the other chain to letting me go.

He broke the chains from his ankle and wrist to start stretching as it was just normal thing for him.

"Man, that hurt," Killua says sighing in relief.

I glared at him for to look at me confused.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Killua ask.

"You make it seem so normal, like being whip didn't even matter," I replied as I touched my bruised cheek,"Though, you must have felt this pain from some time now."

Killua's eyes were wide for me to hear a grunt and look seeing Killua punch Milluki.

"Bro, I'm not sorry, but I do feel bad. Though, you already got your revenge didn't you? So, I think I'm done for you to get your fill," Killua says grabbing my hand readying to exit the room.

"Kil, Silva wants to see you," Zeno says.

Killua stop to look Zeno with wide eyes,"Dad? ...Okay."

Killua opened the door for to look at Zeno saying,"Um, Zeno-san." I bowed to him,"Thank you very much."

Zeno's eyes widen to nod his head. Killua pulled me out of the room to go to his room instead. Killua let go of my hand to walk around his room as it was completely silent.

"Um..."

He went to his closet to grab a shirt to finally say,"Idiot." I looked up at him confused as he looked at me angry,"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" He starts screaming at me,"Do you have any idea how much danger you could have been?! You were just lucky it was Gramps! My mother is even worse!"

I stand up to shout,"If I can handle Illumi, then I can handle your mother! Besides, I was way to worried about you then anything else!"

Killua stop looking at me angrily to look surprise,"What?"

I breathed to look up at him saying,"How can you just leave like that? Do you have any idea how Gon and I, everyone, were worried about you? How can you just leave without even saying good-bye?" My eyes were getting softer and my voice was starting to get weak,"Stupid Killua. I was...was really worried."

"Hana..." Killua moved forward to put his arms around me as I put mine around him,"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were this worried. Hana, I missed you." My eyes widen,"I missed all of you, but... I...I have to meet my father. Do you want to come with me?"

I looked up at him surprised but nodded anyway. I was quite scared, nervous, and somehow anxious into meeting Killua's father. We entered the room of Killua's father to see skulls on the ceiling, webs surround it, and a miniature size of Mike. In the middle of it all, was a man who was buff, wears blue/black, white hair down to his shoulders, blue cat-like eyes, and a somewhat serious face.

We were sitting in front of him and I was looking anywhere, but the guy in front of me.

"Kil. I heard that you've made some friends? And..." He turns his head to look at me,"I see you are one of them?"

I finally look at him to somehow see that similarities from him to Killua. I look back at Killua and his father for Killua to look at me confuse.

"What's wrong?" Killua ask.

"You look a lot like your father," I replied.

Killua's eyes were wide and so were the father's, Silva's.. I look back at Killua and Sillva over and over as I grew confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask tilting my head.

Silva chuckles looking at Killua saying,"I see this one is an honest and cute little friend you have."

"C-Cute!" Killua questioned. He looks at me to look at Silva nodding his head saying,"Yeah. In fact, all of my friends are enjoyable to be around."

"I see," Silva says,"How was the Exam?"

My eyes widen as I looked nervous at Killua wondering what he is going to say.

"It was easy," Killua commented.

"Kil, come over here," Silva says having me look at Silva as he smiles at me,"Your friend can also come over and see here too. I want you to tell me more. Who did you meet? How did you feel? You can tell me anything..."

I smile as I stand up for them to look at me.

"I think this is a talk between Silva-sama and Killua. Please, excuse me," I smile bowing down to them to turn around.

"Hana," My eyes widen as I turn to look at Silva smiling,"Thank you and I'm sorry about my son injuring you cheek."

I touched my left cheek to look at him smiling while replying,"It's quite alright, besides," I looked at Killua as our eyes connected,"I did it to protect someone important to me."

Killua's eyes widen as I smile nodding my head to walk out of the room. I sigh leaning against the door to slowly go down on the floor to have my legs to my chest.

"Gon, Leorio, Kurapika..." I whispered closing my eyes,"I miss you."

I touch my cheek on my knee to feel the cold atmosphere all around me. I was quite frighten to be in this volcano, but I want to get Killua out here. Killua deserves to be spoiled with wishes and just live the life that he wants.

I remembered the smile on his face, the emotionless expression when first meeting, the assassin look I saw at the fight, the scared expression, and... the heartbreak on his face.

 _...Killua..._

I heard a tipping tapping coming from down the hallway for me to stand up straight. I saw what seems like a girl wearing a traditional japanese shrine maiden, black hair to reach her back with two small straight bunches in front of her, boots, and cute little headband.

The girl was staring at me as she was walking passed by with a smile on her face to stop in front of me.

"Hello," I whispered bowing to her mid-waist.

"Hello," she replied back.

I looked up to look at the girl but she was gone. I looked around to see that she was nowhere and could only think it was just my imagination.

"Hana..."

I turned around to see Killua opening the door to close it behind him.

"Ah, Killua," I spoke surprised to look around.

"Is something wrong?" Killua asked.

I look around again to shake my head no.

I turned to look back at him replying, "It's nothing. How did you go with your dad?"

Killua smirked to reply excitedly, "He's allowing me to go of with you and Gon. Though, it was quite embarrassing at one part."

I looked at him confused tilting my head wondering what his father told him. He decided to walk off for me to follow him. We entered his room for him to grab a backpack putting extra clothes, toothbrush, money, and anything available to carry.

"Killua," I whispered standing at the door way.

He smiled grabbing my hand to have us suddenly in run.

"Killua! Why are we running?!" I asked confused.

Killua didn't reply to me for he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Kil," I heard a soft woman voice.

I look up ahead to see a woman with huge dress, a weird machine on her eyes, banding to her noise and neck, and fan in her hand. She look down at me as I was startled for I can feel some hatred through her machine eye.

"Who are you?" This woman asked.

"I...Um...I..." I spoke nervously.

Killua pulled on my hand to put his around my shoulder glaring at the woman.

"Leave her alone," Killua hissed at the woman.

"Kil. It's too late. Those three left. Return to your cell," She then pointed to me, "And you, leave here at once and never come back!"

"No way!" Killua shouted at the woman, "We're leaving together."

"Kil!" The woman shouted reaching her hand towards me.

I closed my eyes frighten for this is one scary woman, and this place doesn't help it at all. After a second, I didn't feel anything besides a squeeze on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the woman's hand almost close to my face. I look at her face to see her surprised looking at Killua. I turned my head to look at see Killua glaring at the woman with a murderous intentions.

"Out of our way," Killua spoke coldly pushing me forward with him.

We walked forward to exit the volcano to be greet with the setting sun. I sighed never so happy to get out of that volcano in my life. I breathed in the fresh new air to smile and stretch.

"I never thought I would miss the sunlight in my life," I say dramatically.

I heard Killua laugh to turn looking at him. My eyes widen when I saw he was hiding his eyes from me and all I saw was a smirk.

"Kill-"

"You were scared," Killua cuts me off.

My eyes widen even more as he walk towards for me to look down not moving my spot. I look at the ground to feel his hair on my forehead to look up slowly. He was taller than me as I saw his face was so close to mine. I can feel his breathe on my lips to feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Sorry," Killua whispered having his forehead against mine, "I guess it scary to be in the house full of assassins. It must have taken it's tool on you, huh?"

My eyes widen but turned soft as I smiled at him softly.

"It's not your fault, Killua," I replied back for his eyes to soften, "This is the place you grew up in. It's different and I may never understand the way you were raised in, but..." I looked up at him determined, "That doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend." His eyes widen as I continued, "I want to know more about you, Killua. I want to be your friend. I want to be..."

I felt my body suddenly become weak as I felt my self slowly falling down for Killua to catch me. I looked at his face to blurry see a smile on his face, but his eyes seem sharp for some reason. He put his hand on my eyes closing them.

"Your safe now. You can go to sleep. Don't worry," Killua spoke softly.

I smiled to actually close my eyes and fall sleep.

 **Killua's POV**

I sighed to pick up Hana putting her on my back walking through the forest. She weighed like nothing that only made me worry about her.

 _...When was the last time she ate?..._

Now that I think about it, she was hear fully for 3 days and probably didn't eat.

 _...She was that worried for me...?_

I look down guilty to remember the conversation with my father.

 **"Kil, that girl," Father spoke suddenly.**

 **"You mean, Hana?" I questioned confused.**

 **Father nodded looking at me seriously asking, "Illumi told me that you have fallen for her."**

 **My eyes widen as I looked at Father shouting, "Me?! In love with Hana?! Dad, I just met her! I basically don't her!"**

 **"But you won't to protect her, don't you?" Father questioned having my eyes widen.** **He pointed to my heart, "In a way, your protectiveness for her is stronger than your other friends, correct?"**

 **I look down touching my heart thinking of Hana. Her angry expression, the murderous expression she had, the emotionless expression when I first met her, the sadness I saw on her face, the smile that surprised me, the fear, and... the heartbroken of when I left.**

 **I felt my heart beating on my chest as I remembered all of Hana's expression. I looked up at Father to see him smiling as he flicked my forehead.**

 **"She must have been worried about you, and she must have the same feeling of wanting to protect you too. I can tell she is quite dense, but not _my_ son," Father commented, "Think about it, Killua. Why do you want to protect her so badly?"**

That conversation will never leave my head and even now I'm still thinking it.

 _...Why do I want to protect her so much...? Why do I not want her to get hurt? Isn't it because I'm her friend? But..._

My heart stopped when I thought of Gon, and realized that I didn't want to protect him as much as I did for Hana. My heart ached when Hana was injured or hurt, but watching Gon fight did nothing but concern and amazement.

I was snapped out of it when I felt Hana's head moving on my shoulder to my neck. My hair fall on her cheek and her hair was on my cheek.

"...So soft..." She whispered snuggling even more onto my back.

My back was so warm and it felt so unusual, but... I feel happy. I never felt this warmth before and I don't want to leave it. I look at Hana's sleeping face to have a smile on my face. I stop to turn my head putting my lips on her cheek.

"...Thank you... Hana..." I whispered to see her face have a smile.

 _...Hana...? Is it alright... for me to have you more than a friend...?_

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter. Some of these parts are mine and some of them are in the anime of Hunter x Hunter, and I hoped you enjoy it._**

 ** _I worked very hard on it and it was a lot of fun with Hana and Killua. I hope I'm not making it so fast and just allow it to go with the flow._**

 ** _Also, please forgive me for any errors or grammer mistakes. I will say this that I don't re-read my chapters, but only if I don't like the way it flow through the story._**

 ** _We'll I hope you enjoyed it, and please be patient for my next chapter._**

 ** _Please review._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 12**

I felt a shift and something comfortable on my back to open my eyes. My eyes became blinded once I saw light shinning on my eyes. The light was then blocked for pretty blue eyes to connect with mine.

"Killua..." I whispered to slowly stand up.

"Are you okay? You didn't sleep for so long. Its still a little dark out," Killua informed.

I nodded my head to suddenly have this bad feeling. I felt an almost murderous presence. I quickly stand up jumping from what looks like a bed to exit the room.

"Oi, Hana!" Killua shouted.

I looked around to see that I was in much smaller building to continue feeling murderous aura. No further hesitation, I ran towards that presence.

"Hana!" Killua shouted from behind me.

I just keep hearing feet hitting the floor making an echo. Then, I walk to a door hearing clamping from the inside, and familiar voice that brought me slamming the door open. I saw 5 people in a butler's attire, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon siting on a chair. They were all staring at me as I only stared...

"Gon!" I shouted.

I ran around the couch to hug Gon tightly.

"Gon!" I shouted again happily. I released to look over his face saying, "What in the world happen to you? Your face is full of bruises."

Gon laughed to rub back of his neck replying, "I guess you can say, I was having quite eventful day."

I looked at him calmly to sigh having one hand rub my hair and the other on my hip.

"You probably did something stupid again," I spoke for Gon to laugh.

"Hana!"

We all heard yelling at the door to turn seeing Killua.

"Killua!" Gon shouted happy.

"Oh! You're here, Gon!" Killua spoke happily seeing Gon. "Along with..."

I couldn't help but chuckle as Killua forgot about Kurapika and Leorio...for a minute.

"Kurapika!" Killua says remembering.

"I'm just an afterthought?" Kurapika says angrily.

"Liorio!"

This time I laughed instead of chuckling for Leorio's face to get angry.

"Leorio!" He corrected.

"It's been a while," Killua says to Gon, "I can't believe you came. What happened? Your face is a wreck!"

Gon and Killua starts laughing at each other faces as I looked around to see everyone smiling. I felt a warm feeling to turn seeing a butler with glasses smiling at Killua warmly. Almost like... a parent feeling. I smiled knowingly for the butler to stare meet my eyes. I was shocked to quickly look away from the butler, but still feel his eyes on me.

"Hey, Gotoh," Killua spoke up angrily at the glasses butler, "I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived. What were you doing"

He bowed down replying, "Forgive me. I had them participate in a little game."

"A game?" Killua questions looking at Gon.

Gon smiled at Killua for Gotoh to explain, "It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"That was really good acting..." Leorio commented relief.

"What? Did they try something?" Killua asked Gon worried and confused.

"No, they were entertaining us," Gon explained.

"Sounds like you guys had fun when I was gone," I spoke up for Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika to flinch.

"Tell the truth, we had no idea how big of help you really are," Leorio commented having my eyes widen.

"All we can think about was helping you and Killua," Kurapika continued.

Gon smiled finishing, "Don't leave our side again, okay. We missed you more than you know."

"Hmm," I replied to have a smile, "Well, I can't promise that I would stay for you guys forever."

"Anyway," Killua spoke up for us to turn to him, "let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now. If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!"

I flinch remembering that woman as a shiver went down my spine.

"Killua's right. Let's go," I spoke hurriedly.

"Hey, Gotoh. Listen up. I don't care what Mother says. Don't follow me," Killua order for them to bow understanding.

"Understood. Be careful," Gotoh bows.

"Gon, Hana, let's go," Killua says to have my hand grab suddenly.

He pulled me to the doors as I looked up at him shocked and confused.

"Killua, I can walk by myself, you know?" I spoke up but all he did was pull harder, "Ow, Killua."

We walked past a woman having bandages on her forehead to stare down sadly. I looked at her and Killua for him to not even knowledge her. I looked at Killua sadly but notice Gon wasn't behind us at all. As he was coming towards us, he was shouting a person's name good-bye. A girl name Canary. I smiled as I realized that Killua is definitely going to change if he hangs out with Gon and I.

When we walked down the mountain and into the streets, Gon told us about the coin game, and Gotoh's trick. Kurapika showed us that Gotoh actually had two coins, and hid the coin that you see in your hand down your sleeve. Of course, Gon gets mad despite Gotoh hates cheating.

We finally arrived on a train for Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to talk so much with Killua. Especially how get here in the first place.

"You're here on a tourist visa?" Killua ask Gon and I surprised.

Gon smiled nodding his head while I sigh nodding my head sadly.

"Didn't you two pass the Hunter Exam? You could've just used your Hunter License," Killua explains, "It lets you stay in other countries for as long as you want."

"That's what we said," Leorio says sadly sweat-dropping.

"I already decided," Gon spoke up, "I'm not using the license until I've finished what I need to do."

"What do you have to do?" Killua asked.

Gon reached showing us Hisoka's badge as I realized that Hisoka's was Gon target. He told us about Hisoka hitting him at the 4th phase and want to return the favor. Until he hits Hisoka in the face, he won't be using the Hunter License, and won't go back to Whale Island.

"Hmm... So, where's Hisoka?" Killua ask making Gon sweat-drop.

I look at Kurapika for eyes to connect for me to speak up, "Kurapika, you know where he is right."

"How?" Leorio ask surprised.

"When Kurapika faced Hisoka and whispered something in his ear. He faced me mouthing out the 'Phantom Troupe'," I explained.

Kurapika nodded his head replying, "He told me he had some information regarding the spider. I was interested in the information, so I met him after the ordination. He said, 'I shall await you in Yorknew City, on September 1st. Make sure to bring Hana with you. The leader wants to see her after all these years.'"

"Hana? September 1st?" Leorio questions.

"Then you've still got over half a year. What's going to happen in Yorknew City?" Gon questions.

"Ah! They'll hold the world's largest auction," Leorio replies.

"Correct. From September 1st through September 10th, there will be an auction for unusual items, rare goods, and national treasures from around the world. The events attracts all manner of nasty folks who come looking to satisfy their greed. It's the biggest gathering of money in the world," Kurapika explains.

"That explains one thing, but why does the Phantom Troupe want with Hana?" Leorio questions as they all look at me.

"Honestly, I do know," I replied, "As I told Kurapika, the phantom's leader, Chrollo Lucifer, was the person that told me about my father being a Hunter. It was him that made me become a Hunter. He saw me training with the animals that are my teachers. He must have saw something that I have that he desperately wants. Whatever it is, I just hope nothing bad comes from it."

"So on that day, Hisoka will be somewhere in Yorknew City. Along with Phantom Troupe and... Hana's danger city," Kurapika says softly.

"September 1st," Gon spoke nodding his head, "Alright," Gon suddenly faces me determined, "Don't worry Hana. I will protect from the Phantom Troupe. I promise."

I nodded my head with a smile welcoming the protection from a my brother.

"Then I shall depart now," Kurapika spoke up as we leave the train, "We managed to see Killua again, so I'm finished here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter."

"Really..." Leorio spoke lightly smiling, "I guess I should go home, then."

"You, too?" Gon asked.

"I haven't given up my dream of becoming a doctor," Leorio replies, "If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee," He holds up the Hunter License card, "I'll have to go back and start cramming."

"Uh-huh, good luck," Gon says happily.

I nodded my head saying, "You will do great."

That said Leorio and Kurapika left as we parted ways with them promising to meet in September 1st in Yorknew City.

"It's just the three of us now," Gon says waving good-bye to the blimp Kurapika and Leorio are in, "Hey, what do you want to do?" He ask Killua.

"You have to ask? We train, obviously," Killua replied plainly.

"Huh? Train for what?" Gon ask innocently, "Shouldn't we have some fun?"

I sigh as I smack my hand on my forehead. Killua walked to Gon's face angrily.

He spoke sweetly, too sweetly actually, "Do you remember what you just said? Think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training?" Gon look down sadly realizing as Killua finally yelled at him. I plunged my ear for him to continue, "You couldn't land a punch in ten years. let alone six months!"

"Okay," Gon replied understanding.

I unplug my ears to pat on Gon's shoulder for support. Killua goes down to the ground with a stick in his head drawing a line.

"Here, I'll make it easy to understand. This is Hisoka. This is Hanzo," Killua says drawing Hisoka and Hanzo close to touch, "If this is the gap between Hisoka and Hanzo, in terms of strength, the gap between Hisoka and you," He draws a line all the way to the other side of the fence, "Over here, and that's being generous."

"Then where are you and Hana?" Gon ask.

"Hana?" Killua questions raising up from Gon for me to be in the middle, "Now, me," He raises higher than me -making me mad by the way- to be closer to Hisoka and Hanzo.

"Hmm...Hanzo is stronger," Gon questions amazed.

Killua looks at Gon questions, "What?"

"You really are amazing!" Gon says happily.

I faced Killua my back saying angrily, "I'm starting to get angry at this. My strength can be just as equal with Killua's."

Gon laughed nervously sweat-dropping as I heard Killua chuckle.

"Yeah. In what century?" Killua ask.

I look at him to get even more angry as I walk to him making a mess out of his line. He got to full of himself as I grab his stick to go down close to Gon's strength.

"You should be down here from your ego getting in the way, " I stated.

"Huh?!" Killua shouts running towards me to mess up my line, "I do not have a big ego! Your the one with the emotionless expression crap!"

I glared at him as I put my forehead against his shouting, "It's so I won't have a big ego from how strong I am! You should learn from a girl! Oh wait, you can't because of your big ego!"

"Why you?!" Killua threaten as fire started to come in the background between us.

Gon trying to calm us down but all we did was glare at each other. We glared at each other butting heads for me to feel something soft on my lips. We stop for me to finally realize just how incredibly close we were. I felt the heat to my cheeks as I backed away from Killua.

"A-Anyway," I spoke up trying to changed this weird atmosphere, "we need to start training." I walk pass Gon and Killua for them to follow me, "We just have to find a place where to train and become stronger."

"There's actually somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time," Killua replies for us to stop and look at him, "The Heavens Arena."

"Heavens Arena?" I question.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," Killua replies, "We should get moving."

We start running into the building to go into the blimp to fly to the place that Killua calls Heavens Arena.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and this story so far. You have an questions or like for me to add anything special. Then, please let me know.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Please review or PM me.**_


	13. Authors Note

**...Don't kill me...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay good I'm not dead... yet... so here is the update. I am college now and my job is really hard to line that up with everything. Plus... you guys I've just been in a real flunk you know. All of my work that I did for my stories is gone. I am in a real flunk right now that it's so bad. I am still doing chapter 12 don't worry but... I don't know... I love writing but it's become such a struggle to write this chapter...**

 **It may because my life is very busy and I have assignments for college and my work... or I just might not be passionate with this story anymore...**

 **The new adventure was a story that I was so passionate with and excited to continue writing. I get so many ideas in my head for vampire knight stories that it soon becomes too much. Then I start reading vampire diaries stories that I follow and read. Once upon a time. Brothers conflict, I haven't done in a while. Pandora Hearts... I've always wanted to write story about Pandora Hearts with my Oc. Seraph of the end. Kuroshitsuji is very difficult to make for me right now lol. I was even thinking about making my first ever cross over story with hellsing and vampire knight.**

 **All these stories in my head had me continue writing and wishing to create more. I love writing stories, especially to the ones I'm very passionate about. I've thought of making another vampire knight story. All these stories in my head but... this story... I can't understand why it's a struggle... I can't understand why it's so hard to continue moving this story forward...**

 **I truly do not understand and I am so sorry for those who love this story and wish for me to continue but I'm being very real with you guys. I want to continue this story. I will not give up on this story but I will ask you guys to please be patient with me. I've seen the comments of having me update. I am so happy you all love my story and continue waiting for this story to move forward.**

 **I am going to try very hard to get out of this funk or whatever it is I am on for my stories but until... please be expected of me making new stories and new chapters for other stories.**

 **Have a fantastic day. Thank you for reading this and reviewing if you had the time.**

 **Until then.**


End file.
